Anger Problems Come In Handy
by WeeBonnieLass
Summary: Vickie, Nick's girlfriend, joins everyone on the trip to the football game. But what will happen when a wax museum isn't all it seems to be? Nick/OC.
1. HOUSE OF WAX

**House of Wax**

* * *

**Summary:** Vickie, Nick's girlfriend, joins everyone on the trip to the football game. But what will happen when a wax museum isn't all it seems to be? Nick/OC.

**Rating:** M for language, adult situations, along with some slight torture and violence.

**Genre:** Horror/Romance.

**Pairing:** Nick/OC.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the 'House of Wax' characters, nor anything to do with the film. But I do own my character.

* * *

**ChocolateButtons  
****~ XOXO**


	2. Chapter One

**REMEMBER…  
****REVIEWS ARE LOVE**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the 'House of Wax' characters, nor anything to do with the film. But I do own my character.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Stopping off at a diner, everyone got out to stretch their legs. Blake decided to stay in the car and fiddle with the GPS, trying to find a shortcut. Wade was doing his business in the toilet. Paige was sitting outside discussing living arrangements with Carly. And Dalton, Nick and Vickie were standing inside the diner, playing around.

Dalton had his video camera out, taping both Nick and Vickie.

"Hey, hey Vickie! Smile for the camera." Vickie grinned and flashed Dalton her middle finger.

"Ooh, feisty." exclaimed Dalton. He placed the video camera up to his eye and zoomed in on Vickie again. Nick noticed and shoved the camera down.

"Dude, why do you always film my girlfriend?" Nick asked. Dalton shrugged and raised the camera back up, this time focusing on Nick.

"Well she's hot, plus it's not as if she minds. Ain't that right, Vick?" Dalton asked, shifting the camera back to Vickie.

"Yep, you get used to it." She said, stretching. She stopped and looked at Nick closely. "You've never minded before. What's changed?"

Nick looked down, then back up as he drank from his beer bottle. "I don't know. Look, man, I'm sorry. Tape her as much as you want. So long as I get to see everything you've taped." He said, pointing a finger at Dalton.

"No problem!" grinned Dalton. He focused the camera on Vickie's body, moving it up and down. "So, Vick, you gonna strip for the camera?"

Vickie scoffed. "Oh, no, that's for Nick and Nick alone." She said, narrowing her eyes at Dalton.

Nick placed his arms around Vickie, careful of his beer bottle, her back to his front.

"You bet it's only for me." He stated, kissing her neck. She giggled and turned around, facing him.

"Mmhmm, it is. I'm all yours, baby." She told him. She leaned up and pressed her lips against his. One of Nick's hands came up to cup her face. The other, still holding the beer bottle, stayed around her waist.

Dalton recorded them, grinning. He zoomed in on their lips, watching as they pulled apart.

"I love you." Nick whispered against Vickie's lips.

Vickie bit Nick's bottom lip for a quick second, before replying. "I love you, back."

"Aww, how sweet. Can we possibly get back to the making out?" Dalton asked.

Nick and Vickie laughed as the pulled apart. Nick gave Dalton a shove, before taking him into a headlock. They started playing about, fighting each other. But Dalton was trying to be careful of his video camera.

Vickie rolled her eyes. "Idiots." She whispered to herself.

* * *

Nick and Dalton followed Vickie outside. Getting bored with them fighting she had decided to go see Paige and Carly. Reaching the table they were meant to be at, she noticed only Carly and Wade were outside, since Paige had probably gone to see Blake.

"Sup." Vickie greeted. Carly smiled at Vickie, while Wade gave a nod.

"What's up, crow man?" "Get a job."

"That's nice. Yeah." Wade commented, looking over Vickie's shoulder.

Vickie looked over and noticed that it was Nick and Dalton who were saying the things.

Nick sat on the right side of her, straddling the bench, while Dalton sat on the left.

Vickie slapped Nick's thigh, hard. "What the hell was that about?" She demanded, nodding over the man that Nick and Dalton had terrorised.

"Baby, chill." Nick answered, taking her hand and laying it on his thigh. "We were just playing."

Vickie rolled her eyes and stole back her hand. "Whatever." She muttered.

Wade cleared his throat. "So, what do you think, guys? Gonna be a sweet game tomorrow, huh?" He asked.

Nick laughs fakely before replying. "Yeah." Dalton mocks Wade, turning on his video camera and pointing it at Carly.

"Dalton, please don't film me." She pleaded.

"What? I'm not filming now." Dalton says, innocently.

Vickie sighed. "The red light is on, dumbass." She pointed out. Nick reached over Vickie and pushed the camera down

"Hey, c'mon, put the camera down. You know she doesn't like having people up in her face. She folds under pressure." Nick said, looking at Carly. Vickie glared at Nick. She knew about the fact that Nick hadn't been the one that stole the car, but she thought that Nick was being too harsh towards Carly. She had been tempted many times to tell Carly the truth. But since Nick made her promise not to, she couldn't, nor did.

"Nick, you got something to say to me?" Carly questioned.

"No, no, I think you've already spoken enough for the both of us, don't you?" He asked.

"God, you know what, I'm outta here." Vickie snapped, standing up. "See ya later Carly, Wade." She glanced at Dalton. "Camera boy." Nick stayed quiet. Not hearing his name

"Vick, no, don't go, c'mon sit down and we'll have our girlie chat." Carly suggested. Vickie shook her head, not looking at her and walking away.

"Yeah, you guys are lame. I'm outta here. See ya." Dalton said, grinning and following after Vickie.

Once they were both out of sight Nick slammed his fist down onto the table.

* * *

Vickie walked towards Blake's van, getting the attention of Paige.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she called through the door.

Vickie shook her head, motioning to her to get back to making out with Blake.

She walked to the van and leaned against the side of it, breathing deeply. It was no secret that Vickie had anger issues. The guys knew that she went to anger management. Being hurt and left alone by her parents when she was younger really fucked her up. She can control it more than she used to, but if need be, she could get really pissed off if she let herself. Her friends helped her and calmed her down if she ever got too angry, but it didn't help enough to keep the bad files of her away from the cops. She had a few offenses against her, some more serious than others. But her friends stuck by her, no matter what. Especially Nick.

Vickie looked to the left when she noticed something moving. Dalton. He was taping Paige and Blake making out.

"Dalton, put down that damn camera." Paige shouted. "God."

Dalton laughed; he switched the camera over to Vickie, who was still leaning against the van. He walked over carefully and slowly. Vickie noticed this and raised an eyebrow at him.

"You ain't gonna hit me are you?" He asked, hesitant. Vickie couldn't help but laugh.

"Always the joker." She said, grinning.

"Yeah. But you love me for it." He told her, slinging his arm around her shoulder.

"That I do." She confirmed. Dalton moved the camera so that it was in-front, taping them.

"C'mon, gimme a kiss." Dalton begged, motioning to his cheek. "You know you wanna."

Vickie smiled. "Yeah, totally. I so want you Dalton." Dalton's eyes widened as he looked at the camera.

"You heard it folks, she wants me, haha!" He cleared his throat before talking again. "You know since you want me?"

"Mmhmm?"

"You gonna kiss my check?"

"I guess it's the right thing to do." She stated, pressing her lips to his check, and making a big kiss noise. Dalton made a pleasurable face to the camera and moaned. Vickie pulled away and laughed at Dalton's face.

"She kissed me! She kissed me!" He shouted, running away from Vickie and towards Paige and Blake, who had stopped kissing by now.

"Look! She kissed me!" Paige and Blake laughed.

"Yeah, we see. Theres a lipgloss mark from where she kissed you." Paige told him. She smiled when Vickie came over. Dalton walked away, but grinned when he walked past Vickie.

"Hey, whore." Vickie greeted. Paige winked, laughing. "Sup, dude." She said to Blake.

"Hey, Vick." He said, once again playing with the GPS.

"Hey!" Paige greeted back. "By the way, what was up with you? When you walked past the van? You okay?" she asked, concerned.

Vickie shook it off. "Yeah, it was nothing." She cleared her throat. "Nick just pissed me off is all."

Paige nodded, understanding what Vickie was meaning. They've had conversations before about Nick. He was always sweet to Vickie whenever they weren't around Wade or Carly, but once they were, he was a total asshole.

"Hey, is it okay if I ride in your car? I think it might be a bit too crowded in Wade's car." Vickie asked Blake, getting his attention.

"Yeah, sure. You know, if you want. I could talk to Nick. Maybe sort some things out." Blake suggested.

"You were listening to our conversation?" Paige asked. Blake nodded and apologized, but he didn't look sorry.

"Nah, it's cool. Just leave it be." Vickie said.

"If you're sure." Paige said, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Vickie confirmed, smiling at Paige. "This trip is going to be so much fun!" She declared, squealing. Paige joined her, while Blake rolled his eyes at the two females.

* * *

Vickie was lying down inside Blake's car, relaxing. She saw Carly and Wade's reflection walk past, going towards their car that was beside Blake's. Vickie sighed and sat up.

"Hey, you alright?" Wade asked, concerned.

"Mmm? Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry 'bout it." Vickie said, smiling at him.

Wade nodded and smiled back. Carly started to head over but stopped when she saw Nick also head over to Vickie.

"Baby?" Nick asked softly, standing outside the car.

"What?" Vickie asked, lying back down.

Nick moved closer, standing in front of Vickie's legs, which were dangling over the side of the seat.

"Im sorry, okay? Don't be mad at me." Nick pleaded.

Vickie stared up at the roof, staying silent.

Nick sighed and rested his hands on either side of her legs. "Please, how can I get you to forgive me?"

"Oh, I don't know, not acting like a dick would help." Vickie retorted.

"Baby, please. I love you." Nick said, trailing his hand up and down her leg.

Vickie stayed silent for a while, not looking at him.

She finally gave in and sighed, and turned her head towards him. "You better love me." She said, pausing. "Prick." She added in at the end.

Nick chuckled and used his hands to grab onto her legs, puling her forward so that he was directly in-between her thighs. He then pulled her up so that she was facing him.

"I'm sorry and I really do love you." He said, pressing his lips on hers.

Vickie broke apart, breathing heavily. "Before you smother me to death, I need to tell you that I'm going to be riding in Blake's car, okay?"

Nick nodded, pressing his forehead against hers. "I'll join you. No doubt Wade's small ass car won't be able to fit us all."

"No, you stay in his car, please?" Vickie asked. She went to kiss him but he pulled away.

"Why?" He asked, frowning.

Vickie sighed again and looked away. "It'll give you sometime to bond with Wade." Nick looked ready to protest, so she pressed her hand against his lips. "Please? At least try, please, for me."

Nick sighed and rolled his eyes before finally nodding.

Vickie grinned but kept her hand over his mouth. She stuck her tongue out at him and laughed.

She felt Nick smile into her hand and then squealed when he licked her hand.

"Oh my god, Nick! That's gross!" Vickie said, wiping her hand on her shorts.

Nick laughed and kissed her lips before walking away.

"I'll see you later then, if I'm not dead from being in Wade's cramped car." Nick said, giving a short wave and walking to Wade's car.

Vickie smiled to herself and moved so she was sitting the right way. She closed the car door and whopped when Blake started his car.

* * *

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter Two

**REMEMBER…  
****REVIEWS ARE LOVE**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the 'House of Wax' characters, nor anything to do with the film. But I do own my character.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Paige, do you have any lip balm?" Vickie asked.

"Oh, yeah. One sec, it should be here somewhere." She said, rummaging around in her purse. Finally noticing it, she grabbed it. "Ahah!" She handed it to Vickie.

Vickie applied some lip balm, handing it back over to Paige. She too applied some to her lips, but when going over a little bump in the road, she dropped it.

"Damn it." She cursed. Reaching down and trying to find it. Vickie looked over and down at Blake's feet, noticing the tiny lip balm.

"Look, there it is." Vickie pointed out.

"Where?" Paige called, oblivious as to where Vickie was pointing.

"Here, I'll get it." She said. Paige pulled her head up as Vickie leant her head forwards and down to try and grab the lip balm. "Shit!" She cursed as it rolled a little further away. She moved closer and finally grabbed it. Grinning as she came back up. But the grin was wiped off her face when she noticed Wade's car beside Blake's. Everyone was laughing in Wade's car, Dalton was even wolf whistling. Nick on the other hand looked annoyed at Dalton. He pulled up his hood forcefully and sat back.

Paige slapped Blake's arm from not telling them the other car was beside them.

"They so did not think that I was blowing him. That's just completely stupid." Vickie complained, rolling her eyes.

"Obviously they did." Paige said, she stopped once Carly picked up. "Lips balm, I dropped my stupid lip balm." Paige went silent for a while. "She went down to get it, I couldn't reach it." They obviously didn't believe her. "Plus, Vick is with Nick. I doubt she'd be blowing anybody when she's already with him."

Vickie gave her a pointed look. "Exactly."

Paige went silent as Carly started speaking. Vickie looked over at the other car and locked eyes with Nick. She smiled and blew a kiss in his direction. Nick smiled from under his hood.

She noticed Dalton pretending to catch something with the hand he wasn't using to record the car with and rolled her eyes. She was blowing a kiss at Nick, not Dalton. Nick also noticed and hit Dalton's shoulder hard.

She smiled and heard Paige replying to whatever Carly was saying. "I don't know, it's getting late. What do you wanna do?" She asked, turning to Blake.

"Keep going, we don't even have tickets." He argued.

"Babe, there is going to be a million scalpers there. Besides if we keep driving there, there is no way I am staying up for this game."

"Ditto!" Vickie called out, seconding Paige's decision.

Paige listened to Carly on the phone. "Yeah, let's just pull over here, come on. We'll wake up early."

"Yeah, alright." Blake reluctantly said.

"Alright, we're pulling over." Paige said into the phone, before hanging up.

Blake waved at the other car and beeped the horn, moving the car in front of theirs.

"Don't worry, baby, this'll be fun!" Paige said, trying to cheer up Blake.

"Yeah, alright, I guess so." He replied. Paige smiled and continued talking to him.

Vickie let her body fall against the back seat and tuned out Paige and Blake's conversation. She almost started to snooze of when she heard Paige say. "Where are we going, Blake?"

Looking out the window Vickie noticed they were crossing over a small bridge. "I'm just looking for some privacy." Blake replied back.

"Dude, you sure this isn't restricted privacy?" Vickie asked, wondering if someone owned the land.

Blake shook his head as he started to slow down the car. "Nope, no gate."

Vickie chewed her lip as he stopped the car. "A gate doesn't entirely mean private property." She pointed out.

Before getting out the car, Blake turned in his seat and shook his head at her, smiling.

Everyone got out the car's, looking around. Nick and Dalton however, were making a big show about stretching, obviously about the fact that there wasn't enough space in Wade's car.

Vickie skipped over to Nick and was about to kiss him when Carly grabbed her arm, dragging her towards Paige.

"Hey!" Nick shouted, annoyed he didn't get his kiss. Vickie pouted in his direction, teasingly.

Carly nudged Paige's arm. "Paige, come with us, we'll grab the stuff." Carly said, ignoring Nick's shout.

Vickie sighed and obediently went with the other two girls, knowing why Carly dragged Paige away from the boys.

"Well?" Carly demanded, glancing at Paige.

Vickie shook her head and looked at Carly. "She didn't do it. I know I was with them and all, but I took a nap!" Paige went to open her mouth but Vickie quickly cut in. "And I knew you hadn't talked to him at all because it would've been a little tenser between you two."

"I just couldn't, there is no point in freaking him out right now." Paige defended.

Carly sighed. "As opposed to when you find out you are pregnant?"

They got to the hood of the car and leaned on it, continuing their talk.

"Mmm, it would be better to talk to him now rather than wait till you get fat." Vickie said, chewing her lip and drawing circles on the car with her finger.

Carly smiled a little while Paige shook her head. "Look, I'm not sure, okay?"

"I just think you should have a conversation with him."

Paige sighed and looked away, before facing the girls again. "He's been looking forward to this stupid football game for months and I don't wanna ruin it for him by starting a fight."

Carly rolled her eyes. "Paige, he's not going to marry you. His parents won't let him."

Vickie raised her eyebrows. "Ooh, that's a little harsh." She said, scrunching up her face.

Paige smiled a little. "Who says I want to get married?" Carly went to speak but Paige kept talking. "Besides I've been late before, when I know for sure I promise to talk to him." Paige looked at Vickie and Carly. "Okay?"

Carly nodded and Vickie smiled, replying. "Fine with me."

Paige nodded and smiled, satisfied "Let's go."

* * *

The girls settled down on a large blanket, watching as the rest of the boys started unpacking the stuff from the cars.

"Yeah, don't help us or nothing!" Dalton shouted out to Nick, carrying bags.

Nick had decided to set up a chair a little way from the rest of the group. He sat down next to his beers and lit up a cigarette, leaning back casually as he watched the rest of the boys finish unpacking.

They spent the next half hour unloading all the stuff and setting up the tents. There were three tents, one for Wade and Carly, one for Blake and Paige, and then Dalton shared one with Nick and Vickie.

Vickie, Paige and Carly were still sat on the blanket, chatting away, while Blake brought out a football from his bag and started to play a game with Dalton and Wade.

"Pass it! Pass it!" Wade held his hands up and Blake threw the ball to him. He got ready to throw it back to Blake while Dalton ran in front of Blake, hoping to catch it instead of him. Wade threw the ball and Blake jumped, catching it.

"You don't wanna..." Blake shouted, trying to dodge Dalton's attempts to get the ball back. "Too slow, too slow!"

They fumbled about a bit more until Wade broke away from them, raising his hands. Blake threw the ball over Wade's head, who shouted "Touchdown!"

Wade's head followed the ball and he trailed off a little as he noticed it had rolled against Nick's feet.

Holding his hand out, he expected Nick to pick the ball up and pass it to him. However, Nick just sat there, smoking from his cigarette, before throwing it down next to the ball.

Wade started slowly walking towards Nick, ready to pick up the ball. Carly and Vickie watched carefully, hoping Nick wouldn't do anything stupid. Right as Wade got beside the ball, Nick dropped his beer bottle, picked up the ball and threw it hard towards Blake, hitting him harshly in the chest.

Nick stared at Wade for a second before walking back to his chair.

"Nice arm. I can see why they gave you a scholarship." Wade commented, nodding lightly.

Nick scoffed and picked up the bottled he dropped. "Yeah, it's a real tragedy, ain't it?"

"Yeah, it is." Wade said, stepping closer to Nick.

Vickie sighed, sensing a fight. She nudged Carly, who quickly stood up and rushed over to them. Carly stood in front of Wade, her back to Nick. "Wade... help Dalton, okay?" She rolled her eyes when he didn't move. "Please?"

"Bye Wade!" Nick waved his hand before mumbling "Asshole."

Carly frowned and shook her head, turning round to face him. "You know what, you can be a prick to me, that's fine. But he didn't do anything to you."

"So you admit that you did something."

"I admit, according to you, I did something, sure."

"You dimed me out." He accused.

"I did not dime you out." She defended. "When the sheriffs came to the house and asked me where you got the car, I said I didn't know. I didn't even know it was stolen. And you're blaming that on me?"

"You could have covered for me, huh?" He asked, raising his voice.

This caught Vickie's attention. She tuned Paige's rambling out and tried to focus on what they were saying.

Carly sighed and shook her head. "You get caught stealing, and it's my fault. You're resisting arrest, and it's the cop's fault."

Nick chuckled. "He took a swing at me, you know."

She shook her head again, fed up. "Look, you get kicked off the football team, it's the coach's fault. Mom and Dad kick you out of the house, it's their fault."

He started chuckling again, raising his fist to his head.

She continued. "You can't even keep a job for two weeks, because it's every manager's fault."

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Nick shrugged.

"So why did you come?" She asked. "To piss me off?"

He was about to take a sip of his drink but stopped. "Don't you get it?" He asked. He pointed to her. "You're the good twin." He chucked his bottled to the ground. "And I'm the evil one."

She just looked at him. "Grow up. You are so afraid to take things seriously."

Nick nodded, not amused. "Oh, yeah. As afraid as Wade is of leaving good old Gainesville?" He asked, putting on a hillbilly accent. "New York City. Well, I hear they got buildings as tall as the sky."

Vickie stood as she narrowed her eyes at Nick. He promised to be good.

Carly nodded, hurt by his comment. "Okay." She said, and walked away towards Vickie and Paige.

Nick watched her walk away, regretting what he said. He sighed a little and forcefully pulled up his hood.

Before Carly could sit down, Vickie pulled her into a tight hug. "I am so sorry. You know he's just an arse, right?" Carly nodded into her shoulder and Vickie sighed. "I can't believe him! He's such an… an… arse!" She growled, making Carly laugh.

Carly pulled away and patted her shoulder. "It's fine, we'll be fine…" She said, not believing her own words.

Vickie sighed and nodded, unwillingly. "I'm gonna go see him…" She paused, a small smile coming to her face. "And maybe I'll kick his annoying, but ever so delicious ass!"

Carly frowned and made a sick face. "God, Vick, too much information! That's my brother." She laughed.

Vickie laughed too and nodded. "Yeah, he is. But it made you laugh." She pointed out.

"Yeah, alright, I guess it did." Carly said, nodding.

They smiled each other and Carly sat down next to Paige, starting a new conversation.

Vickie, however, marched over to Nick who had sat down again. "You prick!" She spat, kicking his leg.

"Ow, baby, what the hell?" Nick asked, grabbing his throbbing leg. He looked up at her and saw she wasn't messing around. He sighed. "Look, baby, I'm sorry… I didn't even mean it, she just got me pissed off, you know. I mean, it wasn't even me anyways, you know the story."

Vickie scoffed and shook her head. "Yeah, I know the story. But _she_ sure as hell doesn't! And who's problem is that?" She asked, both of them trying to keep their voices down. "Yours!"

"Look, please… I'm sorry, okay? I'll make it up to her, I'll apologize…" He said. He reached his hand out and grabbed her hand, pulling her into his lap. She let him, but ignored him otherwise. He sighed and pressed his face into her neck. "I'll tell her everything…"

This got her attention.

She turned her head to look at him. "You mean it?" She asked softly. "You'll tell her the truth?"

Nick sighed again. "Dalton's going to be pissed."

Vickie smiled slightly. "Screw him. I'll deal with him if it comes to it."

He chuckled, kissing her cheek. "I don't doubt that. My angry little vixen." He pulled her more into him, cuddling her to his side.

She hummed in content. "I love you."

He smiled in return, kissing the tip of her nose. "I love you, too. You're my everything."

She smiled and snuggled into him more, shivering when a gust of wind went past.

Blake stopped playing football, a disgusted look on his face. "Woah! What's that smell?" He asked.

Vickie frowned. "What smell?" She asked. Then it hit her. "Oh! Oh my god!" She coughed, almost choking on the smell. She buried her nose into Nick's hoodie and he buried his into her hair.

"That's bad." Paige mumbled, raising a hand to cover her nose.

Nick wrapped his arms around Vickie. "Dalton, did you crap your pants again?"

Vickie smiled a little and turned to see Dalton start sniffing himself. "No. I don't know. Maybe." He said, continuing to sniff his clothes. "I mean, I'm wearing my work clothes, so..."

Wade and Carly walked forwards to the woods. Wade checked the trees with his flashlight. "Woah, it's horrible." Carly said, grimacing.

"Something's dead out there." Wade commented, staring out into the woods.

Blake shook his head. "No, something's dead right here. And we need to drink it back to life."

He turned to Nick. "Bless me, dog!" He held out his hand for a beer, which Nick threw at him.

Dalton chuckled, and shook his head, bringing out his camera.

"Well… let's get this party started!" Vickie shouted, earning herself some whoops.

"Gonna be a crazy night." Nick commented, kissing her neck.

* * *

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter Three

**REMEMBER…  
****REVIEWS ARE LOVE**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the 'House of Wax' characters, nor anything to do with the film. But I do own my character.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Music was playing as they had a good time, Dalton never hesitating to put his camera in their faces.

He filmed Carly, making her roll her eyes. "Stop!" Carly said, smiling. She was sitting on the ground, playing with the fire, with Wade sitting beside her on a chair.

Dalton chose Blake to be his next target of camera abuse. He sat on a chair with Paige between his legs. "You gonna do it tonight?" Dalton asked, laughing.

"Screw off." Paige said, smiling.

Blake shook his head as he looked at Dalton. "Stop."

"What? Come on, you know you want it." Dalton joked, laughing.

Shaking his head again, Blake shook his can before opening it and spraying it over Dalton, making everyone laugh.

Dalton stumbled backwards, holding his hand up against the fizz. "Come on, man, enough. You don't gotta spray it at me, dude." He sat down beside the fire and played with his camera again.

He turned his camera to the last couple, Vickie and Nick, who were in their own little world. Nick was sitting sprawled in his chair, while Vickie sat on his lap, cuddled up to his side.

Nick had his hood up, his head turned towards Vickie's, a beer bottle hanging loosely in his hand. Vickie had her head close to Nick's; his hood and the angle of their heads were hiding their little make out from the rest of the group, or most importantly, Dalton's camera.

Dalton grinned like a kid at Christmas. "Jackpot." He snickered, zooming in on the couple. They still had no idea what was happening.

Vickie's hand slowly moved under Nick's hoodie, stroking the smooth skin there. In response, Nick's free hand came up to cup her neck, his thumb drawing circles on her skin.

Dalton zoomed in on Vickie's hand slowly trailing her hand up Nick's chest from under his hoodie, then zooming out to see Nick pulling her closer to himself.

Vickie smiled into the kiss before pulling apart for some much needed air. Nick nudged his nose into hers before nuzzling her neck, making her giggle. His hand moved to her lower back as he laid kisses on her cheek, slowly making his way to her neck.

Dalton chuckled softly as to not alert the unaware couple. "Oh, yeah, now it's getting good." He commented as Nick's hand slid up her back and round to her front. Dalton wondered what his hand was doing when he noticed Vickie's shirt becoming looser. Nick was unbuttoning her shirt slowly.

Nick's free hand started taking out the buttons very slowly, kissing the skin he revealed as he went along. Vickie sighed softly and moved her head, giving him more access. Her hand came out from under Nick's hoodie and slipped up to help him with the buttons. She looked down slightly as she unbuttoned one and saw that he had unbuttoned it enough to show her bra. Nick's hand took hers away so that his lips could get access to the top of her breasts.

Dalton's mouth dropped as he saw Nick's head dip slightly. He slowly stood up, wanting to get a better view of what was going on. He took tantalizingly slow steps towards them, not wanting to alert them nor any of the other couples who were busy talking to each other, they didn't bother to notice him.

Both of Vickie's hand's came up to cup either side of Nick's neck, moaning softly as he kissed her chest. She used her hands on his neck to tilt his head back up to her; she lowered her head a little and pressed a kiss to his lips. His free hand slid down to grab her ass, bringing her closer to him. Nick dropped the beer bottle he had still been holding and brought that hand up to cup her neck.

Dalton's breath quickened as he still slowly stepped towards them, the camera had zoomed in on Nick grabbing her ass. He zoomed out again and watched as Vickie's hands to clutch at Nick's hoodie. He stopped walking once he was standing in front of them, enough to see them clearly, but not enough for them to have noticed him.

Nick's hand slid into her shirt as they kissed, making Vickie moan quietly as he stroked her breasts through her bra. Her hands moved down his hoodie, to his jeans. She fingered the top button to his jeans, before slowly unbuttoning it. She felt Nick squeeze her ass again and smiled into the kiss, her fingers moving to his zipper. She slowly started to unzip it, not wanting the others to hear the noise. She placed her hands at the top of his boxers, ready to slip her hand underneath.

Dalton's eyes widened as he realized what Vickie was about to do. "Holy shit!" He swore, forgetting to keep quiet. He realized his mistake as Nick and Vickie pulled apart, turning to stare at him. Vickie's eyes widened and Nick glared at him.

"Jesus Christ, Dalton!" Nick shouted as he pulled Vickie to his chest, covering her front half and his unbuttoned lower half.

Dalton fumbled with the camera, trying to move it from them. Unfortunately it slipped out of his hands and fell against the ground. "Shit!" Dalton swore, trying to pick it up again.

Dalton managed to get the whole group's attention on him.

"Seriously, Dalton… you're taking the whole pedophile thing to a whole new level." Paige commented, shaking her head.

"Dalton, you fucking asshole, what the hell were you doing?" Vickie demanded, still crushed to Nick's chest.

"Uh, nothing, nothing. I wasn't doing nothing." Dalton defended, moving away from them and back towards where he was originally sitting.

"Fuck, Dalton. You better not have been filming us." Nick said, moving his hands underneath Vickie to button and zip up his jeans.

"No, no, I wasn't." Dalton said dismissively, moving his camera to Carly, who was still playing with the fire.

"Hey, man, what were you guys doing anyways?" Blake asked Nick, smirking.

Nick raised a hand and pointed it at him, meaning for him to shut up.

Blake chuckled and nodded. "Alright, alright, I get it." He shrugged and looked at Paige. "We all get those urges." He said, laughing. Paige rolled her eyes and smacked him, smiling afterwards.

Carly and Wade kept quiet, not wanting to know what they were doing, especially Carly.

Dalton bit his lip as he moved the camera back over the group; he pointed it to Vickie and Nick and noticed she was helping him straighten his clothes. He smirked a little and couldn't help but let a little comment slip. "Hey, aren't you gonna button up your top, Vick?"

Vickie turned her head to Dalton and rolled her eyes. "Dalton, you're an ass!" She cursed, moving off of Nick, who started protesting, and buttoned up her shirt.

Dalton kept the camera on her as everyone's eyebrows rose when she did so, some of them laughing a little. They didn't say anything, it wasn't unusual, most of the time it was themselves having to sort their clothes out.

Vickie then smiled sweetly at Dalton and his camera, before raising her middle finger. She sat back down on Nick's lap, getting comfy again. "I swear, I'll get you back."

Dalton chuckled. "Ooh, I'm so scared!" He moved the camera back to Carly.

Carly noticed and rolled her eyes. "Dalton, what did I say?"

Dalton took the hint and closed it over. "All right, my bad, my bad. Sorry." Dalton said, smiling.

Carly stood up and ran over to him.

"What? No, it's off..." Dalton defended, backing up.

"You're killing me with this thing!" Carly shouted, reaching him and grabbing the camera off him. "Give me that... oh, and the tables turn."

Vickie laughed as she watched. "Go, Carly!" She cheered.

Dalton started backing up, trying to get away from the camera. Vickie stood up, as did Paige, they walked towards him. "Oh, Look how cute you are on camera, though. You look good." Carly commented, making the girls laugh.

"I think we might have to do a little makeover." Carly said, as Dalton tried to hide in the tent.

"What do you think?" Paige asked, as Vickie held up the flaps of the tent, preventing Dalton from escaping. " He looks like a Smurf."

Vickie nodded in agreement. "That he does, a very scared little Smurf, considering the fact he's about to get a make-over!" She said, saying the last part loudly so that Dalton could hear her.

They heard his groans of protest and laughed. "Ready or not, here we come." Vickie whispered, teasingly, as she brought down the flap and entered the tent along with the other girls.

* * *

**TBC…**


	5. Chapter Four

**REMEMBER…  
****REVIEWS ARE LOVE**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the 'House of Wax' characters, nor anything to do with the film. But I do own my character.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"Alright, I think we're done." Carly commented as they looked at their masterpiece.

Paige nodded, her hands busy fixing his hair.

Vickie hummed in agreement. She leaned close to Dalton, grinning. "Think of this as _part _of the payment for earlier." She whispered into his ear.

"What when you were about to shove your hands down Nick's pants?" Dalton asked, teasingly.

Vickie rolled her eyes while Carly made a disgusted sound. Paige's hands stopped fixing his hair and slapped his head. "Just 'cause you're not getting some." Paige joked.

Carly laughed and backed out of the tent, Dalton's camera glued to her hand. "You're coming out."

Dalton shook his head, not convinced. "No, no, I don't know, man."

"Yes, if you don't, I will be so mad!" Carly said, pointing the camera towards the entrance to the tent.

"I think he needs a little bit of encouragement." Vickie whispered to Paige, who smirked and shoved him out of the tent.

"Damn, Paige." He said, as he stumbled out of the tent, Paige and Vickie following.

Carly laughed. "Look how good you look!"

Dalton nodded and faced the guys. "Hey." He said, hesitantly.

"He looks like Elton John, but more gay." Blake commented, making Wade chuckle.

"Elton John is gay?" Dalton asked, jokingly.

Vickie laughed and shook her head. "There is no hope for you!" She walked past Blake, who was moving towards Paige, and sat down on Nick again. "You like our creation?" She whispered in his ear, biting his earlobe gently.

He chuckled in response. "I like anything of yours."

Vickie bit her lip. "Oh, really?"

Nick hummed in agreement and brought their lips together.

"Why don't you ever make me that pretty, Carly?" Wade joked. Carly smiled and wandered over to him, sitting down in his lap. "Hi."

"Hi." Carly said back, smiling sweetly.

Dalton noticed Carly was distracted and grabbed the camera. "Give me my camera, man, come on." He mumbled, switching it on.

"Oh, yeah, that's good. Let me get some of that action." Dalton grinned, turning the camera to Paige and Blake, who were making out.

He then turned it to Carly and Wade, who were also kissing. "That's hot."

Vickie broke away from Nick when Dalton turned to them. "Oh, what? C'mon, that's not fair." Dalton protested.

Scoffing, Vickie looked at him. "You got more than an eyeful earlier!" She pointed out.

Nick sighed, still wanting to kiss her. He kissed her neck slowly and noticed Dalton still staring at them expectantly. He stopped and looked up at him.

"Don't even think about it. I ain't kissing you, dude." He joked, smirking.

Dalton laughed. "Come on, you know you want to, dude." Nick shook his head, laughing. "Just kidding. Psyche. I wouldn't kiss your ass for shit."

Vickie chuckled. "Sucks to be you, then." She pressed a quick kiss to Nick's lips and stood up. Nick opened his mouth to ask her what she was doing, but she beat him to it. "Chill, I'm just getting a drink." She said, leaning over to grab up Nick's beer bottle.

Just as she was about to sit back down, a large blinding light shone in her face.

Everyone stopped what they were doing as they noticed the truck stopping. Dalton closed his camera and held his hand up to block out the light.

They all stared, waiting for something to happen. Vickie sighed and turned her head to the side, away from the light.

"Yeah?" Wade shouted out, still holding Carly.

"Hey, yo, man, you need something?" Blake shouted out after him.

"Hey, can you turn off your lights, please?" Wade asked, his hand held out in front of his eyes.

"Okay, this is getting kind of creepy." Paige said, turning to Blake.

"God, what a prick." Vickie said, grinding her teeth together.

Blake turned back to the truck and sighed. "Hey, come on, man, get out of here. Nothing to see here. Let's go!"

Wade stood up, along with Carly. "Can we help you?" He shouted out to the truck.

"Maybe we're on his property." Carly suggested.

"No, we didn't pass a gate." Wade told her.

Blake started to get up. "Hey, man, turn your lights off!"

"Hello!" Wade shouted out.

Vickie exhaled slowly; she was starting to get annoyed.

"Turn your lights off!" Blake shouted, getting angry. "I'm serious, man, turn your lights off, or I'm whopping someone's ass!" He went to go forward but Wade stopped him, by putting his hand on his chest.

"It's alright, it's cool, man." Wade said, trying to calm him.

Vickie narrowed her eyes at the truck and sighed. She felt her hand twitch, which normally was the signal that she was getting very annoyed and was going to do something about it. She glanced down and noticed she was gripping Nick's beer bottle tightly in her hands. She lifted it up, just as she heard Nick standing up, and threw it hard towards the truck, smashing its headlight.

"Shit!" Carly shouted. She turned around and spotted Vickie, realizing it was her that threw the bottle.

Nick gently moved past Vickie and stood in front of everyone, glaring at the truck.

They all stood quietly, staring at the truck, waiting for the person inside to do something.

Dalton decided to get cocky and moved to the front, throwing his arms up and shouting "What?"

Finally the truck reversed before driving away.

"Yeah!" Dalton shouted, watching it drive away. "That was great, man!"

Carly turned to Vickie who still stood there, exhaling slowly. "Vickie… what the hell?"

Vickie bit her lip. "What? I don't go to anger management for nothing." She joked lightly. She sighed, knowing Carly was serious. She shrugged. "He was annoying me."

Carly opened her mouth to speak, but Dalton got to her first. "That was wicked. You went all incredible-hulky on his ass!" He said, making arm movements, before wandering off.

Vickie hummed and stepped back, sitting in Nick's seat.

Carly once again went to say something, but Wade cut her off. "Come on, just leave it." He suggested, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and taking her back to the seat. Carly sighed but nodded.

Nick stood in front of Vickie, an eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face.

"What?" Vickie asked, defensively.

Nick's smirk grew and he grabbed her hand, pulling her up. He moved around her so that he was sitting on the seat and then pulled her back down. He was silent for a minute before he spoke. "Babe, really? My bottle?" He asked, nestling his face into her neck.

"Hey! You were thinking the exact same thing." She defended, pointing a finger at him.

He hummed lightly against her neck, making her shiver from the sensation. "So what if I was? That was my bottle." He reminded her.

Vickie chuckled, leaning back into him. "Dont worry, baby. I'll make it up to you."

"I should hope so." He whispered into her ear, giving her a kiss on the neck.

* * *

They all had settled into their tents for the night. Paige and Blake. Carly and Wade. Vickie and Nick _and _Dalton.

Vickie sighed as she shuffled out of her shorts from underneath the sleeping bag. Their was no way she was going to let Dalton get a peek at her underwear, especially not when he had his damn camera recording.

"God, Dalton, will you turn that damn thing off!" Vickie asked, huffing. She rolled her eyes as he grinned and shook his head. "Ass." She mumbled.

She felt Nick shift beside her, they were sharing a sleeping bag while Dalton had his own at the end of the tent. Nick shifted onto his side, leaning on his elbow, topless. "Dalton, just turn it off." He said, moving his hand to rest on Vickie's hip.

Vickie rolled her eyes and moved the sleeping bag up her body, so that it covered her top half. She unbuttoned her shirt and quickly slipped it off. At the same time, Nick had thrown a spare pillow at Dalton, blocking his view of her. She grabbed up her pajama top and slipped it on.

Dalton started spluttering once he removed the pillow from his face, eagerly turning his face towards Vickie. He sighed once he realized she was already changed.

"Hey, dickhead, stop staring at my girlfriend." Nick said, narrowing his eyes at him.

Dalton put his hands up in defense. "Alright, alright, let's go to bed then." He said, closing his camera and turning it off.

Nick stared at him for a second, not trusting him. He sighed and flopped back down to the ground, spooning against Vickie's back. She smiled softly at him, before settling down.

"Good night!" Vickie chirped, wrapping Nick's arm around her waist.

Dalton chuckled. "Night, Vickster."

* * *

It was peacefully quiet, except from the low chatter from the other tents.

Vickie frowned when she saw a red light beneath her closed eyes. She peeked an eye open and nearly screamed.

Dalton's camera was in her face, filming her.

"_Dalton!_" Vickie shouted, startling Nick next to her. Dalton jumped and he dropped the camera. Vickie quickly shot up and grabbed it. She stood up, Nick's arm dropping by her side.

"What's going on?" Nick asked, rubbing his eyes.

Vickie glared at Dalton, before switching off the camera. "This fucking perv was taping me! _While we were sleeping!_" She shouted, again.

"Dalton, Christ sake." Nick cursed, glaring at Dalton. "You've had it now, I'm gonna let her do whatever the fuck she wants." He flopped back down on the bed and closed his eyes.

Vickie smiled, menacingly. Dalton stared at her, his mouth gaping like a fish. "Wh-What are you going to do to me?"

She kept smiling. "I'm not going to do anything _to _you… its what I'm going to do with your _precious _camera, that you should be worried about."

"No, Vickie, please, I'll stop. It's expensive, it's my whole life!" Dalton pleaded. He stepped towards her but Nick slapped his hand up to his chest, stopping him.

"Just go to sleep, Dalton. You'll get your camera in the morning. Right, babe?" Nick asked Vickie.

Vickie nodded, unwillingly.

This seemed to calm Dalton down. "Alright, alright." He said, and settled down to sleep. "I better get it in the morning…" He mumbled, getting tired. "G'night."

Vickie smiled sweetly at Nick, blowing a kiss to him before opening the flap and going outside. It was cold, no doubt about that, but it was worth it. She quickly walked over to Blake's car, laying Dalton's camera inside the back of the car. She smiled to herself before turning and going back to the tent.

When she got there, she paused. She felt as though someone was watching her. She turned around and looked into the woods, frowning when she didn't see anything. She shivered and quickly went through the flat into the tent; she wanted to get back to Nick's warm body. She smiled as she laid down, falling asleep almost instantly.

If she had stayed outside for almost a second more, she would have noticed a man picking up Dalton's discarded camera.

* * *

**TBC…**


	6. Chapter Five

**REMEMBER…  
****REVIEWS ARE LOVE**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the 'House of Wax' characters, nor anything to do with the film. But I do own my character.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"Hey, it's 2:30! Get up!"

Vickie peeled open her eyes when she heard a shout.

"Let's go, guys. Get up. Get up!" Blake shouted, his voice rising higher each time he spoke.

Vickie whimpered as she tried to snuggled back into her warm sleeping bag, Nick's arm was draped over her body, his legs entangled with hers. She was lying on her side, with him cuddled into her back.

Nick had obviously also heard the shouting, and chose to ignore it, holding her tighter.

She felt the tent shake and opened her eyes to glare at the invisible Blake. "Wade, Dalton, let's go. We're gonna miss the damn game."

"Nick." She grumbled. "Will you kill him for me?"

Nick groaned in response, burying his head into her neck, pulling her closer.

"Nick! Get up!" They heard Blake shout again.

Vickie inhaled sharply as something smacked against the tent. "Jesus Christ…" She murmured, and started to move. "Boy needs to chill."

Nick groaned again and started pulling her back down when she tried to sit up. "Ni-i-i-ick!" She whined, pouting. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder in response, trying to get comfy.

She sighed as she lay there for a couple of seconds, letting him get comfy.

Rolling her eyes, she reached over and not too gently grabbed his ear, yanking him up into a sitting position.

"Ah, ah, ah! Damn it, woman, I'm up!" Nick growled, swatting at her hand.

Vickie smiled triumphantly.

She let her eyes wander mischievously over to Dalton, who was sleeping peacefully, unaware of her gaze.

Nick scratched his head as he stood up, he shuffled over to the tent flap and opened it, letting the light get in. He glanced back and noticed Dalton still asleep, he then noticed Vickie looking at him, mischief in her eyes. He smiled slightly. "You gonna wake him up then?"

Vickie nodded, not looking at him. She stood up and walked over to the unsuspecting Dalton, kneeling beside him. She ripped the top half of his sleeping bag off him and grabbed hold of the top he was wearing in bed. She started shaking him violently. "Dalton! Fire, fire! We are all going to die!"

Dalton shot up quickly, nearly knocking her over. He released something resembling a girly squeak, and squeezed the sleeping bag to him, frightfully.

Nick chuckled, thinking it still too early to laugh. "God, Dalton, what was that?"

Dalton, once realizing that Vickie was just fooling around, cleared his throat, pretending that he didn't just squeal. "So, it's morning…" He commented, nodding.

Vickie and Nick just stared at him.

Dalton nodded again and stood up. "I guess we should get everything ready." He said and turned his back to them, folding his sleeping bag and such.

Vickie shook her head, smiling. "Only you, Dalton, only you." She said, and joined him in packing away their stuff.

* * *

All the tents were down, and they were busy moving their things back into the cars.

"So…" Dalton said, as he wandered over to Vickie, who had just finished getting changed into her clean clothes, and was stuffing her other clothes into her bag.

She raised an eyebrow and closed her bag, walking away from him and heading to Blake's car to throw her bag inside. "So…" She repeated. She then smirked and looked up at the sky. "So… the sky is blue?"

Dalton chuckled as he followed her. "So… where's my camera?"

Vickie threw her bag into the car and frowned. "I thought you got it?" She said turning to face him.

Dalton pressed his lips together and shook his head, shrugging.

"I left it in the back of Blake's car." She said, nodding her head to the back of the car. "Bu-u-t, it's not there, one of the guys must've taken it."

Dalton pouted but nodded. "Alright, Vickers, I'll get it back." He said, playfully.

Vickie laughed and walked away, going towards the rest of the stuff.

She felt arms wrap themselves around her waist, and realized it was Nick. He held her tightly and pressed his lips against her temple, her cheek and then her neck. "Mmm, good morning." He said, squeezing her for a second before letting go and walking around to face her.

"What was that for?" Vickie asked, smiling.

He shrugged. "Thought that was a better 'Good morning' greeting."

Vickie rolled her eyes and nodded. He smiled at her before walking towards the deck chair they had left out.

"Vick!" Carly shouted. She was standing with Paige, near the edge of the trees.

"What?" Both Vickie and Nick shouted.

Carly rolled her eyes. "I said V-ick, not N-ick."

Vickie grinned. "Yeah, dumbass." She said in Nick's direction.

She walked passed him on her way to Carly and felt a sting on her ass, realizing she had just been slapped. She quickly turned around, narrowing her eyes when she saw Nick picking up the deck chair, an innocent look on his face.

"You are so dead when I get back." She said, sticking her tongue out at him and continuing on her way to Carly.

Nick just grinned at her.

"Hey, what's up?" Vickie asked, raising her eyebrows at Carly and Paige.

"We're going to the bathroom and such, you coming?" Paige asked, motioning to the trees.

Vickie shrugged. "Sure why not, let's go."

Carly nodded and led the way into the woods, Vickie and Paige following behind.

* * *

"So you and Wade talk some more?" Paige asked.

She and Vickie stood with their backs to Carly, as she finished doing her business.

"We're just in different places right now. He hasn't given me a guilt trip for going, so I can't give him one for staying." Carly explained, standing up and fixing her jeans. She paused what she was doing when a gust of wind went past. She made a sound of disgust and held her hand to her nose.

Paige copied her. "Oh, my God, there's that smell again."

"That seriously stinks, what the hell is it?" Vickie asked, her voice sounding weird as she tried hard not to breathe throw her nose.

Carly turned, looking around. "I think it's coming from over there." She said and proceeded to walk in that direction.

"Yeah, let's go follow the smell." Paige said, not moving from her spot.

Vickie stayed put, not wanting to go closer to the horrible smell.

Carly kept walking. "What? I wanna see what it is."

"Why?" Paige asked, slowly starting to take steps towards Carly.

"Yeah, I'm going to have to second Paige's question!" Vickie said, fanning her hand to her face, and following Carly.

"Come on!" Carly shouted.

Vickie scrunched her face up, but ran to catch up with Carly. Paige was behind her, and she turned to share a look with her.

"I cannot believe you're making me do this." Paige said, disgusted. "Only you."

"Come on, it'll be fine." Carly said, trying to comfort her.

Vickie sighed, not liking this situation at all. "God, what are you even expecting to find anyways?" She groaned.

"I'm gonna throw up." Paige whined, holding her hand tightly to her nose. "Oh, my God. I hate you."

Carly turned around to look at Paige and Vickie, and laughed. She turned and kept walking, not noticing the lack of a path in-front of her. She fell straight down, sliding violently down the muck and straight into a huge pile of bloody carcasses.

* * *

**TBC…**


	7. Chapter Six

**REMEMBER…  
****REVIEWS ARE LOVE**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the 'House of Wax' characters, nor anything to do with the film. But I do own my character.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Vickie and Paige's eyes widened when they saw Carly stuck head first in the pile of bloody carcasses.

"Oh, shit!" Vickie murmured, looking down the mucky hill for a safe route.

"Carly!" Paige shouted, hoping to get an answer back.

"Paige!" Carly screamed back, trying to wiggle herself out of the mess.

"Are you okay?" Vickie shouted, still looking for a route down the hill to her.

"I'm stuck!" Carly shouted back.

Vickie nodded, biting her lip. "I thought as much! I'll be down to you in a second!"

"Vickie! Please help me get out of here!"

Vickie nudged Paige. "Paige, shout on the guys, I'll try and help Carly." She said.

Paige didn't even have to shout on them, they both heard the boys shouting somewhere from within the woods.

Vickie slowly went down the hill; unfortunately there was a part that was too steep and slipped down on her butt. She winced when her bottom connected harshly with the ground. She used her butt to slide down the hill, trying to reach Carly.

"We're down here!" She heard Paige shout from the top of the hill. "Guys, help us!"

Carly heard her and started shouting too. "Guys! Get down here!"

Vickie reached Carly just as the guys came out of the woods. "I can't get out!" Carly shouted to Vickie.

"I'm right here, I'm going to pull you back and then get Wade to help, okay?" She said, calmly, trying to calm her down. Vickie kept her feet as far away from the sickening pile as she could and grabbed Carly's legs, pulling her backwards, out of the pile.

She looked up and saw the guys coming down the hill, Wade being the first one to come down. "I'm here, hold on! Hold on, baby." Wade said, nearing them.

"Wade, where are you?" Carly asked, trying to keep her hands from going back inside the mess.

Wade finally reached them. "Carly, I'm right here."

"I've pulled her back, so just pull her around and up, can you do that?" Vickie asked, still holding onto Carly's thighs, keeping her from going head first into the pile.

Wade nodded and grabbed Carly's arm, pulling her up. "Here. Grab me, baby. Come on. Come on. I got you. Get up here." He pulled her around so that she was on her back and placed her on the ground. "You all right? Oh, man." He said, noticing her bloodied hands and mucky top.

"There's a roadkill pit down here." Dalton said, finally reaching the rest of the group.

"Yeah, that smells about right." Nick nodded, coughing.

Vickie sighed in relief, glad that they managed to get Carly out. She let Wade take care of her and walked up the hill to Nick, careful of her footing this time.

Nick held out his hand to her, helping her up the steep part of the hill. She took his hand and was pulled into his chest, him hugging her tightly.

She saw Blake embracing Paige out of the corner of her eye. "Baby, you okay?" He asked her.

She nodded in response. "Uhuh."

Vickie sighed and squeezed Nick tightly before letting go. He raised his hand to her face, moving some hair out of her face, and cupped her cheek. "You okay?" She smiled in response and nodded. "Alright, good. You gave me such a scare, I thought something terrible had happened."

She shook her head and took a step back. "I'm fine, don't worry about it." She reassured him.

"Hey, is that the truck from last night?" Blake asked, making them all turn their attention to the truck that was making its way towards the pile of roadkill.

"Not unless he fixed his headlight." Wade said, shaking his head.

The guy in the truck backed up into the pile and got out. He went to the back of his truck and climbed on it, grabbing onto a dead deer.

"Hey!" Wade shouted, getting the guys attention.

"Don't you see that?" Carly asked, pointing towards a hand that was stuck in the middle of the pile. "What is that?"

The guy looked at it before climbing out, pulling the dead deer out with him. He walked over to the hand, sliding a little as he walked, and bent down, slowly reaching out to it.

Vickie shook her head, her mouth gaping open.

Apparently Wade had the same thought. "No way." He mumbled. "What are you doing, man?"

The guy grabbed onto the hand and pulled. It popped off, revealing that it was just a fake.

"Anyone need a hand?" The guy joked, laughing to himself. "I'm just fooling. It's not real, see?" He asked, knocking his hand against the plastic.

"God." Carly said, shaking her head. She made her way over to Paige. Vickie got out of Nick's arms and walked over to her too.

"I found it on the side of the road a few weeks ago." The guy said, continuing to talk.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" Paige asked, scrunching her face up at the way Carly looked.

"Sorry we took so long." Blake apologized.

"It's all right." Carly said, shrugging.

The guy jumped from where he was standing, to a less muckier place. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked.

"We were all camping up through those trees." Wade said, pointing behind himself.

Vickie sighed and turned to Paige. "Any chance you got some water or something in there? You know, for Carly's hands." She said, nodding her head at Carly's bloodied hands.

Paige nodded and started looking through her bag for some. "Yeah, I have water in here somewhere. God." She said, finally pulling it out.

"Oh, good." Carly said, holding her hands out to be washed. "Thank you." She said to Vickie.

Vickie just nodded her head and directed her attention to Carly's back. "You've got some muck on you, here." She said, standing behind her and wiping her down.

"Thanks, Vick." Carly said, looking back at her.

Dalton walked over to them, biting his lip. "Hey, have you guys seen my camera by any chance?" Dalton asked, staring up at them.

"Are you kidding?" Paige asked, giving him an annoyed look.

Carly sighed, shaking her head. "No."

"Seriously, Dalton… she just got stuck in a pile of bloodied animals, your camera is the last thing on our minds!" Vickie said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Damn, right, sorry." Dalton apologized, turning away from them.

Wade turned his attention to the guy standing watching them. "Hey, you don't know if there is a gas station around here, do you?" Wade asked.

"Well, I got some gas in the truck if…?" The guy said, pointing to his truck.

Wade shook his head and looked away from him. "I need a fan belt."

Carly turned her attention to him. "What?" She asked.

"Just busted." Wade said, turning to her.

Carly nodded and sighed. "Of course. Perfect."

Vickie bit her lip as she finished brushing off Carly's top half. "Now that's bad luck." She mumbled.

"Bo might have one. Runs a station in Ambrose." The guy said, nodding.

"Where's that?" Wade asked, confused.

"Fifteen miles up the road." The guy said, pointing up the road.

Wade pressed his lips together and looked up the road, not liking the distance. Blake shook his head. "Let's just get one in Baton Rouge, we'll put it on when we get back." He suggested.

"Man, there's no way I'm leaving my car. What if that guy from last night come and strips it or something?" Wade asked, facing him.

"Well, whatever, man, you're gonna miss the game, then." Blake said, shrugging.

"Yeah, well, that's not why I came." Wade told him, looking up at Carly.

Vickie smiled at Carly, thinking that was sweet. "Hey, just so you know, I'm not perving you up, I'm getting the muck off your ass, okay?" Vickie asked. Carly smiled a little, not having the energy to laugh.

"Yeah, alright. Just get me clean, I don't care." Carly said.

Vickie nodded and started brushing down the muck on her butt, glaring at Dalton when he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"All right then, look. I'll run you up to the station. Let's go now, Kickoff's in a couple hours." Blake said.

Wade shook his head. "Dude, you're already late. You still gotta find a scalper and snag tickets." He said. "Y'all should just go now. I'll stay with my car. It's fine. Just go and get me a fan belt on the way back. Make sure it's a fifteen inch."

Blake nodded and held out his hand to Wade, who took it, shaking it. "Gotcha." Blake said.

The guy was just standing there, watching them. He perked up a little when he heard what they were saying. "I'll give you a ride." He offered.

"You serious?" Wade asked, looking at him.

"If you like." The guy said, shrugging.

"Well, yeah. Yeah." Wade said, stuttering a little.

"That cool?" Blake asked him.

Wade nodded. "Yeah, if it's cool." He said to the creepy guy. The guy nodded and shrugged, smiling at them afterword.

Vickie finished brushing off Carly and scrunched her nose up. Would she hell accept a ride from that stranger.

"I'm going with you." Carly suddenly said.

Vickie stared at her, eyes wide. She knew she couldn't say anything in front of the guy, but she could at least try.

Paige managed to get there first. "Carly, no." She complained.

"Yes. It'll be fine." Carly said, brushing her off.

"Uh…" Vickie said, standing there, mouth open. She didn't have a clue what to say.

"All right, let's go." Blake said, shrugging. He started walking off, Paige following him.

Vickie shook her head, not liking the idea of leaving her friends alone with the creepy guy. She sighed and walked over to Nick, kissing his cheek. She then glanced back at Carly and noticed just how bad her shirt was. She looked up at Nick sweetly. "You know… it kinda would be nice if someone offered her a clean shirt to wear." She said innocently, playing with Nick's vest top.

Nick looked down at her, then up to Carly. He patted Vickie's back and stepped away from her, going towards Carly. "Carly!"

"What?" She asked, facing him. Nick took off his top, offering it to her. He inclined his head for her to take it.

"I'll leave tickets at will call." Blake said, as he walked off with Paige.

Carly took the top, looking at him. "Thank you." She said, gratefully.

Nick turned his head to look at Vickie. She grinned big at him and gave him the thumbs up. She went over to him and slipped her hands over his neck, giving him a sweet kiss. "You can be so sweet sometimes." She said, teasingly, kissing him once more before letting him go.

Carly turned her back to the guy and started lifting up her shirt. Wade, Dalton, Nick and Vickie all surrounded her, blocking her from the guys view.

Carly got her top off and handed it to Vickie who stood right behind her. Dalton took it from her hands and held it up to cover Carly's back. Vickie turned around and saw the creepy guy grinning. She scoffed as she looked at him and glared when he winked at her.

Carly turned around with Nick's top on; she noticed Dalton still holding the ruined top up and took it from him. "Oh, it's okay."

Dalton nodded and moved to her side. Carly sighed and adjusted the top as much as she could. She thanked Vickie, giving her a pat on the hip, and walked over to Wade.

"Come on, baby." Wade said, taking her hand. "So let's get out of here."

The guy nodded and went over to his truck, Wade and Carly following him.

Dalton leaned against a tree and shook his head. "Man, you're just gonna let them leave like that?" He asked. "With a guy who throws roadkill in a pit for a living?"

Vickie bit her lip, silently backing up Dalton.

Nick chuckled and faced him. "You clean shit for a living, Mr. Septic-Tank-Man." He joked. "What's the difference?" Nick backed up and started heading back into the woods.

Dalton scoffed. "Well, I don't walk through it, that's one." He said.

Nick slapped his arm as he went past. Vickie smiled and followed behind Nick, taking his hand. "That's a difference, right?" Dalton asked, following behind them.

"Hey, Vickie, you know you have muck on your ass?" Dalton asked, laughing.

Vickie almost paused in her walking. "Why are you looking?" She joked back to him. She saw Nick lean back and stare at her butt. "Do I have muck on my butt?"

Nick smirked and nodded. "Oh, yeah."

She sighed, turning her eyes to the sky. "God, why me?"

Nick laughed and let go off her hand. He stopped her from walking and started brushing down her butt, going down on his knee's to get most of it off.

After a minute of Dalton's constant innuendo, Nick finished. "There, all done." He stood up and wiped his hands on his jeans before taking her hand again.

Dalton scratched his cheek and looked at her ass, contemplating whether or not he should try something. He grinned and reached his hand out, brushing it across her jeans.

Vickie felt it and stopped walking. "Hey! Hands off the merchandise!" She said, her voice teasing. She couldn't help but hit him though, just to emphasize her point.

Dalton leaned back, out of reach. "Woah, alright, alright! God, I forgot only the almighty Nick could touch you."

Nick laughed at that. "You got that right."

Vickie shook her head and laughed. She started walking again, still holding Nick's hand tightly in hers. She felt a weird sensation in her stomach and brushed it off, thinking Carly and Wade would be fine. Bad things only happened in scary movies, nothing would touch them.

But even as she told herself that, she felt the dread as they walked into the camp, getting ready to head to the game.

* * *

**TBC…**


	8. Chapter Seven

**REMEMBER…  
****REVIEWS ARE LOVE**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the 'House of Wax' characters, nor anything to do with the film. But I do own my character.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

The car Paige, Blake, Dalton, Vickie and Nick all sat in was stuck in a traffic jam. None of the cars were moving, and they had been stuck like that for ages.

Paige sat in the front, her head on her hand, with a bored expression on her face.

Blake was beside her, glaring at all the cars in-front of him. His hand was on the car wheel, ready drive the moment the cars moved.

Dalton sat in the back, his arm draped over the back of the seats, and his head resting back on it, lazily. He was ready to fall asleep, but he watched as Vickie's finger made shapes into the car roof.

Vickie was sprawled across the back seats. Her head was in Dalton's lap, and her feet were on Nick's. She was staring up at the car roof, using her finger to draw shapes into the material.

Nick's head was leaning out of the car window, his head leaning on his arm. He was staring at all the other cars, bored out of his skull. "Dude, it's over."

"It'll move." Blake assured him. He sighed and leaned his head against the seat.

Paige looked at him. "It's not moving."

Nick pushed away from the window and leaned into the middle, listening to their conversation.

Vickie sighed and stopped drawing shapes, and she too turned her attention to the front.

"Look, we'll make it for the second half." He said, trying to reason with her.

"Okay, dude, I'm not sitting in this traffic." Nick said, shaking his head.

"Well what do you want me to do?" Blake asked, turning around to face the three in the back.

"We have to go back. Come on!" Paige insisted.

Vickie slowly exhaled. She wasn't going to get involved; it would get her angry. Though as she lay there, hearing them all shout at each other, she couldn't help but get annoyed. She felt her hand twitch in its signature 'I am getting pissed off' move.

"Turn around!" Nick said.

Blake shook his head. "I'm not missing the best game of the year!"

"Turn the car around!" Nick said, getting annoyed.

Blake sighed and faced the front, letting his face fall against the horn.

They all stared at him and knew they had gotten their way. They mumbled their relief and settled back down, waiting for Blake to find a safe place to get out and drive back.

Paige pulled out her phone, dialing Carly's number to tell her they were heading back.

Vickie sighed, glad they got their way.

She smiled when Dalton started playing with her hair, knowing it would keep him from getting bored on their drive back to the camp.

* * *

When they reached the camp Dalton and Nick immediately went to relieve themselves. Blake decided to put up his and Paige's tent, while Vickie and Paige sat on the ground, looking through CD's and talking.

"Oh, dude, I had to pee so bad, man." Dalton said. He then started making pleasurable noises until Nick shoved him, laughing. "Come on, dude." He complained.

Blake went up behind them and nudged Dalton. "Hey, you guys gonna have sex?" He joked.

Dalton turned to him, frowning. "What?"

"Because me and Paige are." Blake said, giving them a look. "So you two go pick them up… unless you and Vickie are planning to get it on." He said, turning his attention to Nick.

Nick pressed his lips together, thinking of him and Vickie being passionate. He turned his head to look back at her sitting with Paige, contemplating it. He faced Blake again and noticed his pleading look. He sighed. "Fine, we'll go."

Dalton chuckled and patted his back. "Hell, you can always have a quickie in town if you're desperate." He dodged the punch that Nick threw his way. "What? It was just a suggestion."

Blake smirked and nodded. He turned to the two girls sitting on the ground. "Hey, Paige!"

"Yeah?" She asked, turning to him.

"Nick and Dalton are gonna go get them." He said. He then nodded his head to Vickie, who had stopped looking at the CD's in her hands. "Vickie, too."

Vickie raised her eyebrows and nodded. "Alrighty." She said, shrugging.

Paige frowned. "Why? We can go."

"Oh, baby. Come on, I'm tired of driving." Blake complained.

Paige shrugged and she turned back to what she was doing. Vickie giggled a little as she put down the CD's in her hands. "You know that he's planning to sex you up." She said, nudging her.

Paige rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't be surprised… but, hey, take your time with getting Carly." She said, looking up at her meaningfully.

Vickie nodded, understanding. "You gonna try to talk to him?"

Paige nodded and started fiddling with the CD's. "Yeah, let's hope it goes well."

Vickie nodded and gave her a quick hug before standing up. "Well, good luck anyways."

Smiling at her, Paige said her goodbyes. Vickie returned them and skipped over to Blake's car, passing Blake in the meantime. "Play nice." She winked.

Blake chuckled and shook his head, making his way over to Paige.

Vickie got to the car and frowned when she saw Dalton in the passenger's side. She sighed and got into the back seat. "I'm the girlfriend, and he manages to get the passengers seat?" She mumbled to herself, buckling her seatbelt.

Dalton chuckled, having heard her. "You snooze, you lose, doll face!"

She glared at the back of his head and quickly shot forward, stealing his red cap and smacking the back of his head in the process.

She grinned when she heard him shout in pain. "Ouch, damn bitch." Dalton mumbled, rubbing his head. She placed the cap onto her head and settled back comfortably.

Nick chuckled and shook his head at the both of them. "You ready?" He asked.

Vickie giggled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready, let's go."

Nick nodded and started the car. "Alright, then." He said to himself, pulling out of space the car was parked in.

Vickie smiled out of the window to Blake and waved enthusiastically at him and Paige. She rolled down her window and poked her head out. "Have fun you two!" She shouted, winking. They laughed in response and waved back.

Once they were out of sight, Vickie rolled her window back up and got comfortable again. She smiled to herself, thinking of later on that night, about how much fun they were going to have.

But what neither she, nor any of the others knew, was that that was the last time they would ever see each other again.

* * *

**TBC…**


	9. Chapter Eight

**REMEMBER…  
****REVIEWS ARE LOVE**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the 'House of Wax' characters, nor anything to do with the film. But I do own my character.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Vickie lay sprawled across the back seats, with Dalton's cap covering her face. She was lying listening to Nick and Dalton's conversations. Of course they knew she was awake, no doubt about that. Her little giggles every time Dalton said something funny gave them a hint that she was awake and listening.

"Just let me drive, bitch. He gave me the keys, man." Dalton complained again.

Vickie made a sound in-between a snort and a laugh, but other than that stayed quiet.

Nick slapped his arm across Dalton's chest, stopping him from saying anything else. "Yeah, because he thinks I'm the one who stole the car." He raised his hand to tap Dalton's cheek. "And crashed it." He took his arm away and continued to look at him, waiting for his response.

Dalton shook his head. "Whatever, man. You didn't have to cover for me, dude." He told Nick.

"Hey, whatever, your jacket's clean, all right? Mine's already got plenty of stains on it… one more's not gonna make a difference." He said, sighing.

Dalton nodded and faced the front, looking out the window.

Nick frowned and looked at the GPS. "Where the hell is this place? Town's not even on the GPS." He said, facing forward again.

Dalton looked at him and then the GPS, frowning. "That's weird."

It was silent for a while, until Dalton started talking again. "So, umm... you think Carly and Wade are gonna stay together when she moves to New York?" He asked, looking at Nick. "Because she be looking at me sometimes like-"

Vickie laughed in the back seat and Nick cut in, not taking his eyes off the road. "Dalton, it ain't happening."

"What? What do you mean?" Dalton asked, smiling.

Vickie shook her head underneath the cap and continued laughing, turning on her side to face them both.

Nick looked at Dalton. "And even if it was happening… it ain't happening. Nothing personal." He said, shaking his head. He glanced back at Vickie for a second and noticed she had raised the cap so that she could see. He quickly gave her a cheeky wink, making her smile and laugh again, and faced the front.

"Why? You like me better than Wade, right?" Dalton asked.

"Wade's not so bad." Nick admitted, staring at the road.

Vickie smiled to herself and lowered the cap on her face.

Dalton nodded. "Yeah, I like Wade too."

Vickie stretched a little and took the cap off her face completely, sitting up, knowing they would reach their destination soon. "Me third!" She said, wanting her say in.

Nick looked up and shared a smile with her in the car mirror.

* * *

It wasn't long before Nick stopped the car suddenly. They all got out of the car and stared at the washed up road.

"Is this it?" Dalton asked, turning to Nick.

Vickie bit her lip as she moved to stand beside Dalton.

"Yeah." Nick said, still looking at the road.

Dalton frowned and looked at him again. "Well, should we drive through it, you think?"

Nick scoffed. "Through all that?"

Vickie sighed, nodding. "It does seem like quite the challenge."

Dalton scratched his chin and glanced at Vickie. "I don't know. I could do it."

Vickie raised her eyebrow and Nick laughed disbelievingly. He walked past Dalton, giving him the keys and took his place beside Vickie.

Vickie tucked her hands into Nick's arm, trying to get warm. She was freezing, but there was no way she was telling Nick that.

Dalton bit his lip and frowned, glancing at the road and then at the tires on the car.

"That's what I thought." Nick said, zipping up his jumper. He brought Vickie closer to himself and walked up the washed up road, her hands still stuffed into his arm.

He realized just how cold it was and frowned. "Babe, are you wanting my jumper?" He asked, his hand on the zipper, ready to take it off.

"No, I'm fine, really." She lied.

Nick looked ready to argue with her but Dalton cut in.

"If she's fine, she's fine, man. Leave her be." Dalton said, backing her up. He sorted the cap on Vickie's head before he walked ahead of the two. Vickie used her free hand to fully fix it and then looked up at Nick.

She grinned triumphantly at him. "Alright then… but if you're dying from the cold… I'm just gonna watch you freeze." He joked dramatically.

Vickie shook her head and laughed. "Yeah, sure…" She said, staring up at him. She then turned her look into teasing. "Come on, you know you'd want to heat my body back up." She whispered teasingly into his ear, having to go onto her tiptoes to reach him.

Nick pressed his lips together and stared ahead. Not showing any emotion on his face.

Vickie smiled and leaned up to his face again, whispering seductively. "It'd be like last winter… when you made love to me next to the fireplace. Only blankets separating us from each other. The burning passion we felt…" Nick licked his lips and swallowed, if she didn't stop, he'd have her up against the next surface he sees.

"How hard you were…" She continued whispering. She licked her lips and smirked when his head turned towards her and his eyes burned with desire. "The way you slid inside of me…"

She didn't get far, because the next minute he had grabbed her close to him and slammed his lips against hers. Vickie moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him as close as she could.

"Woah, you two! Get a room!"

Vickie and Nick both turned to Dalton, glaring at him.

Dalton's eyes widened when he saw the death threats clear in their eyes. He chuckled nervously and scratched his chin. "Uhh, you guys can continue… I'm just going to… yeah…" He turned forward again and continued to walk in front of them to the town.

Nick sighed and pressed his forehead against Vickie's. "I guess we'll just have to wait until we get back to continue this."

Vickie hummed and pressed a long slow kiss to his lips, making him sigh in longing.

"Can't wait." She whispered, before breaking away from him and skipping to Dalton, turning around once she got to him and winking at Nick.

Nick chuckled and shook his head. "Tease."

* * *

**TBC…**


	10. Chapter Nine

**REMEMBER…  
****REVIEWS ARE LOVE**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the 'House of Wax' characters, nor anything to do with the film. But I do own my character.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Nick, Dalton and Vickie walked towards the gas station, hoping that Carly and Wade were there.

"Hello?" Dalton asked as he walked up to the door. He received no reply.

Vickie raised her eyebrows at the loud music blaring inside the shop. Nick stepped away from her and looked through the garages window.

"Carly? Wade? Hello?" Dalton shouted into the shop. He still received no reply. "Man, there's music playing, but I don't think anyone's here."

"No one's here." Nick said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"You would have thought the person would shut off the music then, huh?" Vickie asked, crossing her arms.

Nick shrugged and started walking away.

"Where you going?" Dalton asked, following him.

"To that grocery store we passed. I'm thirsty." Nick replied, continuing to walk towards the grocery store.

Vickie sighed and started walking towards them both, walking over a drain while she went.

"Well, what about your sister and Wade, man?" Dalton asked, chewing on the tip of his thumb.

Nick shrugged and kept walking. "Maybe they're at the store."

Vickie bit her lip, wanting to say something. She was still following them both, and was a few feet back from Dalton.

Nick stopped walking and turned to Dalton. "What?"

Dalton stopped chewing his thumb and tucked his hands into his pockets. "I don't know, man. I mean we came all this way. You don't think we should just look for them?"

"It would be the smartest thing to do." Vickie piped up, finally catching up with them and stopping beside Dalton.

Nick sighed. "Alright, check it. I'm gonna go this way, alright? Vickie will come with me…" He nodded up the road. "You go that way. We don't find them, we meet back here, go back to the road." He suggested.

He looked at them both. "That cool?"

Dalton nodded, while Vickie shook her head.

Nick looked at Vickie. "What? What's wrong with that plan?"

Vickie bit her lip. "It's a good plan, but I don't want to wait here. I actually want to go look for them, babe." Vickie admitted, looking apologetic.

Nick sighed and looked up the road, not wanting Vickie to leave his side.

Vickie sensed this and smiled. "Please? Come on, I'll be safe with Dalton!" She said, grabbing Dalton's arm.

Nick looked at Dalton, who grinned at him.

Vickie also turned to Dalton and noticed the grin. She nodded and inhaled some air. "Yeah, okay… I know how to fight!"

Nick chuckled as Dalton's grin faltered. "What? Man, I can protect you." Dalton defended.

"Yeah, sure you can." Nick said, mockingly.

"Psh, whatever, you guys are lame." Dalton said, turning his head and ignoring them both.

Vickie rolled her eyes and let go of Dalton's arm. She stepped up to Nick and cupped his cheek. "Nick… my darling Nick… I'll be fine. You don't need to worry about me. It's just a little town. What could happen here?" She asked, laughing a little at the end.

Nick laughed too and nodded his head. "Alright, fine… but be careful."

She smiled at him and winked. "I'm always careful."

He shook his head at her playfulness and kissed her.

Vickie smiled into the kiss and pulled away. "I'll see you soon." She promised, backing up and taking hold of Dalton's arm again.

"C'mon." She said to Dalton, pulling him away.

Dalton waved at Nick and started walking, Vickie by his side.

"I love you!" Vickie shouted back to Nick, turning to look at him.

Nick smiled and waved. "I love you too!" He shouted back, before turning and walking to the grocery store.

He could only hope that they'd both remain safe.

* * *

Vickie was chewing on her lip, looking left and right, trying to spot Carly and Wade.

"It's a small town, you'd think it'd be easy to spot them." Vickie commented, turning to Dalton.

Dalton nodded in agreement; he too was looking around the town.

They kept walking, constantly looking around. Vickie had her hands wrapped around Dalton's arm, still trying to get warm. The goose bumps on her skin told her she was failing that task.

Vickie sighed as they got to the end of the town. She let go of Dalton's arm and took a step forward. "Seriously?" She asked, annoyed. "Where the hell could they be?"

Dalton shrugged and spun on the spot, while Vickie threw her hands up in defeat. He stopped dead when he noticed a house in the distance.

"Hey, maybe they could help us?" Dalton asked, nodding his head up to the house.

Vickie turned and looked at the house. She bit her lip. "You think?"

"Well, yeah… look, they're definitely there… theres a truck there." He said, squinting his eyes to see a truck outside the house.

Vickie squinted her eyes too and saw the truck a little clearer. She scoffed. "Yeah, and it seems like the people living there don't know how to drive." She commented, noticing the truck was parked wonky.

Dalton shrugged and smirked, making his way up the hill. "Beggars can't be choosers."

Vickie frowned and rolled her eyes behind his back.

She gasped as she stopped herself from knocking into Dalton. "God, what is it now?" She asked, exasperated.

Dalton motioned in front of them. "Look… it's a House of Wax…" He said, staring up at the huge house in front of them. He started walking up the stairs, not waiting on Vickie to follow.

She scrunched up her face and stayed where she was. Dalton turned around when he noticed she hadn't followed. "What?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Me don't do wax houses." She stated in a funny voice.

He frowned and turned to look at the house. "Why not?" He asked, turning to face her again.

She shrugged. "I just don't."

Dalton pressed his lips together before letting out a big breath. "Oh, come on. Please can we go inside? I really wanna see this place." He begged.

Vickie sighed and stayed silent, staring at him.

"Fine." She said, giving in.

"Yes!" Dalton shouted, pumping his fist into the air.

Vickie chuckled and shook her head. "Fine…" She said, trailing out the word, so that he knew that there was more to the sentence. "Fine, you can go into the _wax_ house. I'll head over to the _real_ house." She said, motioning to the house up the hill. "That sound okay?"

Dalton nodded. "Cool with me!"

Vickie nodded and smirked. "Alright then, once you're done in here, come up and get me… otherwise I'll come to you, okay?"

He nodded again, smiling. "Sounds good to me."

"Good!" Vickie said, turning to go up the hill. She stopped at the last minute and turned to Dalton who was about to go into the house.

"Dalton!" She shouted, frowning.

"Yeah?" He shouted back, turning around.

Vickie paused, not knowing what to say. She had that feeling again. Something wasn't right.

"Uh, nothing! Just be safe, yeah?" She said, scratching her neck.

Dalton chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Yes, mum!" He jokingly replied. "See ya, doll!"

Vickie nodded and smiled a little. "Yeah… see ya…" She said, trailing off. She bit her lip and forced herself to turn around.

Shaking off the uneasy feeling, she started walking up the hill, towards the unknown dangers.

* * *

**TBC…**


	11. Chapter Ten

**REMEMBER…  
****REVIEWS ARE LOVE**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the 'House of Wax' characters, nor anything to do with the film. But I do own my character.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Vickie was humming a song as she walked up the hill, towards the house. She hoped to god someone was in the house so they could help her. The town was making her nervous and she wanted away from it as soon as possible. She just wanted to get back to the campsite and cuddle into Nick by the warm fire.

… but that wasn't going to happen.

She sighed and stopped singing as she came to the bottom of the houses garden. A truck was parked with one of its wheels over the cement wall of the lawn.

She frowned and shook her head. She couldn't drive for shit, so who was she to judge.

Biting her lip, she stalked closer to the house, frowning at how dark the day had gotten.

None of the houses lights were on, but Vickie paid that no mind and walked up to the front door. She knocked a couple of times and waited anxiously.

Seconds passed and she sighed. She knocked again, this time louder. "C'mon…" She mumbled, losing her patience.

She heard the sounds of a car coming towards her and frowned. She noticed the lights of the car were pointed at her and going in her direction.

She turned around and immediately put a hand up to her eyes to block out the bright lights. "Woah…" she grumbled, squinting her eyes.

The truck stopped in front of her and she bit her lip, contemplating shouting out to the person.

She felt a sense of Déjà vu and was thankful when they turned off their lights. The man got out of his truck and slammed the door, looking at her with false confusion.

"Hey there! Can I help you Miss?" The guy asked, giving her a fake smile.

Vickie didn't notice the acting.

Nor did she realize that he was the guy from the campsite.

And she especially didn't know that he was a serial killer, and she was in real trouble.

"Uh, yeah, I'm looking for my friends… I was wondering if you had seen them?" She asked, smiling politely. Whenever she spoke to people who weren't her friends, she put on a huge 'I'm a really good, sweet and innocent girl… who doesn't have an anger problem'. "They came here earlier looking for a gas station… and well, we've checked there and you know… haven't found them…" She trailed off, hoping he understood what she was meaning.

The guy nodded, showing he understood. "Alright, yeah, okay… if you don't mind me asking at all, darling, who's 'we'?" He asked, sweet talking her.

She smiled in response and decided to let the guy down gently, just in case he was trying to make a pass on her. "My boyfriend…" She said, putting emphasis on 'boyfriend'. "And my friend, Dalton."

The guy nodded, looking disappointed. "Ahh, right. Shame that is… your boyfriend, I mean. Lucky guy." He commented, making Vickie feel a little awkward.

She stuck to her good girl act and gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry…" She said, giggling a little and giving a small shrug.

He waved a hand a shrugged. "No problem… I'm just happy to be in a pretty girl's presence." He said, winking at her. Vickie giggled again in response. "Oh, I didn't tell you my name, now, did I?" He asked.

Vickie shook her head and smiled again. She was slightly getting sick of having to smile all the time, but if it got her information on where Wade and Carly was, then she'd keep on smiling and giggling. Hell, she'd even force herself to flirt a little. I mean, it wasn't like the guy was ugly looking, he was pretty handsome actually.

"Right, well my names Bo. It's nice to meet you." Bo said, grinning at her. He stepped towards her and held out his hand, hoping to get her name in response.

She didn't keep him waiting, and put her hand in his. "I'm Vickie."

Bo nodded and kept hold of her hand. He brought it up to his lips and pressed a kiss on the back of her hand, keeping eye contact while he did it.

Vickie looked down and then back up, pretending to act shy.

"You really are beautiful." He complimented her, smiling. He lowered her hand but didn't let go of it. He kept her hand in his and stroked the back of her hand.

And just as Vickie believed Bo's act, he completely believe her own little act, thinking her too shy and nice to pull her hand away or deny him anything he wishes.

He thought she was a dainty little girl who only wanted to help find her friends.

But, boy, was he wrong.

"So, darling… who are your friends? The one's you are looking for." He asked, still stroking her hand. He gave her a flirty smile and kept his eyes on hers.

Vickie bit the inside of her lip to keep herself from punching the guy for touching her. "Uh, my boyfriends sister, Carly…" She pretended not to notice his grip tightening at the mention of her boyfriend. "And her boyfriend, Wade." She said, smiling at him.

She let her eyes break away from his to look behind him, towards the wax house. Surely Dalton has had a good enough look by now.

Her eyes flew back to his once he started talking again. "Right, well sorry, doll face, but I haven't seen your friends."

Vickie felt herself become annoyed once he called her 'doll face'.

'Seriously? Do I really look like a little girl who can't hold her own in a fight?' She thought.

She stopped herself from becoming too angry when she felt her hand twitch. Bo must've felt it because he stroked the skin there before letting go off her hand. He then turned his attention to her head and the cap that sat there.

"Nice cap." He commented, nodding up to the hat on her head.

She smiled back at him and thanked him. "Thanks, it's my friends." She said, reaching her hand up to touch it.

He nodded, grinning and looked at her carefully. "That Wade or Carly?" He questioned.

Vickie shook her head, unaware of the intensive staring. "Nope, Dalton." She said, smiling sweetly.

"Ah, alright then… where is your friend then? Shouldn't he be with you right now, darling?" He asked, still staring at her.

"Uhh…" She said, biting her lip. She nodded up to the House of Wax. "He's actually in that wax house."

Bo raised his eyebrows and turned his head, looking at the house. "Really?" He asked, smirking. He wiped the smirk from his face when he turned to her again.

"Mmhmm." Vickie hummed, nodding.

Bo nodded and looked up at the house in front of them. He turned back to Vickie and grinned at her.

The moment he did that, Vickie immediately felt uneasy. She felt like that's the look a lion would give a lamb. That he's the predator and she's the prey. She didn't like it.

He stared at her, a weird glint in his eyes, completely unaware of her thoughts.

"Hey, how about… we go inside, and I phone the garage to see if your… boyfriend managed to find your friends. There will definitely be someone there, they might just be downstairs." He said, and smiled at her, trying to coax her into agreeing to go into his house.

Vickie bit her lip and frowned a little. She didn't want him to know that she didn't trust him. He was hiding something, and she would find out what. And the only way she'd be able to do that, is if she did what he said. "Sure, that sounds good to me." She said, cheerily.

Bo grinned in response and motioned his hand up to the house. "After you then, darling."

Vickie gave him a fake smile and turned, heading up to the door.

As Vickie's back was turned, Bo let his eyes wander over her body.

He really liked the look of her. She was sweet, and she was small. Her small body wouldn't be able to fight him off.

He had already decided the moment he saw her. And he confirmed the idea once she told him that that guy from the gas station was her boyfriend.

He was going to keep her. She would be his.

He wasn't going to let this one get away from him as easily as the other one. He would do whatever it takes.

_She will be his._

* * *

**TBC…**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**REMEMBER…  
****REVIEWS ARE LOVE**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the 'House of Wax' characters, nor anything to do with the film. But I do own my character.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

"So, darling, you want something to drink?" Bo asked, smiling.

They had gotten into the house and were now in the living room. Bo had asked her to sit while they wait, and she did so, still being wary of him.

"I'm not really thirsty." Vickie said, shaking her head while looking around the room.

"Come on, I'll make some coffee." He suggested, and walked into the kitchen, giving her no time to decline.

Vickie sighed and kept her eyes on the front door, making sure she knew where the exit was. She had also noticed a side door when she walked in, and kept that in mind too. She let her eyes wander some more, to see if there was anything out of place, which there wasn't. It was just an ordinary house.

She sat further back into the couch and fiddled with Dalton's cap on her head. She hoped he would know to come inside to get her.

Bo walked back into the room. A single coffee cup in his hand. "Here you go, a nice cup of steaming coffee."

She took the coffee cup and gave him a restrained smile. "Thanks."

"No problem." He said. He clapped his hands together and took a seat opposite her.

She looked down at her cup to avoid his eyes. She tentatively brought the cup to her lips and sipped. It was pretty hot; she just hoped he hadn't slipped anything into it.

She kept taking dainty little sips and watched him watch her. She cleared her throat finding his constant staring a little uncomfortable.

"So, what do you do?" She asked, getting sick of the silence.

"I'm a mechanic." He answered shortly, still staring.

Vickie nodded, pursing her lips. "You work at the garage?"

"Sometimes."

She took another sip. "Why not tonight?"

"Someone else took over." He lied.

She nodded again and the silence returned.

Bo stood up and walked around the back of the couch, over to a table and started lightly drumming his fingers on it. He was standing with his side to the door.

While he had his eyes away from her, Vickie quickly dumped most of her cup contents into the plant pot beside the couch. "How long have you been with him?" Bo spoke suddenly, still not looking at her.

Vickie quickly brought the now empty cup back to her and frowned. "Who?"

He turned around and faced her, his eyes piercing. "Your boyfriend."

"Oh, a few years." She said, smiling fakely.

"Right." Bo said, nodding. "Ever think you could love someone else?"

Vickie didn't like where this was going. "Um, no."

"Really?" He asked, smirking. She nodded in response. "Well, what if you were forced?"

She blinked and shakily smiled, not answering. She stood up slowly, her eyes watching him. She walked around her side of the couch, trying to put some distance between them. Setting her cup down on the back of the couch, she stood stiffly.

His eyes watched her, wickedly.

Vickie smiled fakely at him and cleared her throat. "Um, didn't you say you were going to phone the garage?" She asked, feeling uneasy.

Her eyes flickered from his to the front door behind him.

He noticed.

Bo shrugged and smiled apologetically at her. "I lied."

Vickie bit her lip and nodded, dropping her good girl act. "You lied..." She repeated. "I'm guessing you lied about my friends too?"

He grinned back at her and started fiddling with the ornament beside his hand, as though he didn't have a care in the world.

His eyes, though, watched her closely.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that, darling."

Vickie nodded again. "Right... well..." She mumbled, staring at him carefully.

He kept grinning at her and put down the ornament, crossing his arms as he stared at her. "Right... well..." He repeated.

They both stared at each other, the moment seemed to have frozen.

Vickie moved suddenly, picking up the coffee cup in front of her and throwing it as hard as she could at him. He used his hand to block the cup from smashing into him, but it still managed to catch him off guard and cut his cheek.

It distracted him long enough for Vickie to run to the left, into the other room that led to the back door.

She was just nearing the pool table half way across the room when she heard his angry shout behind her and felt arms grab her from behind.

He had brought her to a stop and slammed her against the side of the pool table, bruising her side.

She groaned in pain but slammed her elbows back into him. "Damn, bitch." He hissed as her elbow connected with one of his ribs.

He grabbed onto her arms and pulled them behind her, with her still viciously thrashing.

"Let me the fuck go!" She shouted as he pulled her backwards, heading into the living room.

"Stop struggling and this will be easier for you." He groaned out between clenched teeth.

"Never." She growled out, and shoved her feet onto the floor, pushing them both back. Bo lost his balance and they both fell over, Vickie on top of Bo with her back to him.

He tried to keep a hold on her arms but she managed to escape, she quickly punched backwards into his groin and used his moment of pain to jump off of him and stand up.

She turned again and knew she wouldn't manage to get to the side door in time, and so instead she ran to the small corridor leading away from the living room and up the small set of stairs. She knew she only had seconds before he would be after her, and quickly used that time to duck into one of the rooms nearest her. She slammed the door shut and looked for a lock. She almost cried in relief when she saw one, she quickly locked the door and leaned her forehead on it.

"Holy shit." She cursed, breathing heavily. "What the fuck am I going to do…" She whispered to herself, bringing her hands to her head. Her eyes widened. "Oh, shit, Dalton!" Her hand covered her mouth as she realized what might happen to her friend, or what might have already happened. "Please, Dalton, please be safe…" She whispered, a tear making its way down her face.

She thought of the others… of Wade, of Carly… of Nick.

She squeezed her eyes shut and banged her fists on the door. "You fucking asshole! What the fuck have you done with my friends!" She banged against the door again and almost growled when she heard his chuckle from behind the door.

"Your friends are dead. Or at least, they will be, darling." He spoke, softening his tone when he called her 'darling'. "Come on now, you open the door for me now. No harm will come to you, darling…" He said softly, making her glare at the door.

"And why the fuck would I trust you? You sick fuck, you've killed my friends!" She shouted, slamming her hand against the door where she thought his head would be.

She heard him chuckle again. "Darling, I was just giving you a chance to willingly hand yourself over. 'Cause whether you like it or not… I _will_ be coming in there." He said, growling the end of the sentence.

Vickie scoffed, and kept glaring at the door. "I'd like to see you try." She snarled.

"Oh, _darling_, you have _no_ idea…" He said, smirking behind the door. "Just you wait… _you'll have a visitor soon_." He said, chuckling.

She frowned and listened as he moved away from the door and down the corridor, still laughing.

She didn't like the way he said that, '_you'll have a visitor soon.'_ She shook her head and ignored what he said.

She turned, keeping her back on the door, and started looking around the room for a weapon, for anything.

She frowned when she saw the room she was in. It looked like a somewhat office. There was a desk in front of her and wooden filing cabinets to her left. Her frown deepened when she looked to the right, there were curtains hanging, but they were pushed open. Past the curtains was what she thought were beds with restraining straps on them. She ignored that for a second and stepped forward, hoping there was some information on the desk in front of her, or at least a phone.

She sighed when she saw there wasn't anything she could use. She made a face of disgust and picked up a large glass container filled with water. What disgusted her was the weird thing floating inside of it; it looked like an animal or something. She quickly put it back down and took a step back.

Her foot slid a little on the floor and she looked down. She stopped herself from screaming by slamming a hand over her mouth. There was blood on the floor. She looked and saw that it was smeared and trailed into the room behind the curtain.

She took small steps and her breathing quickened.

Her hands held onto the curtains lightly as she moved into the room. The only light that she had from both of the rooms was the overhead light from the room she was currently in. If it wasn't for that light, she'd be encased in darkness.

She bit her lip and looked around the room. There were beds and chairs with restraints, along with different pieces of equipment on a small metal table in front of her. She moved past the beds and followed the blood trail again. It stopped suddenly, but there was a large quantity of it on the floor.

'_It must have been where the body was dragged.'_ She thought, shutting her eyes.

She released a long held breath and turned around again, suddenly though, the light above her switched off.

She quickly inhaled and nearly died in fright. She tried her hardest to peer through the darkness, looking for something or someone who was going to get her.

'_Maybe Bo is trying to scare me.'_ She thought, gulping slightly.

Just in case though, she slowly moved backwards, hoping to get into a corner where no-one could see her.

Just when she thought she was nearing the corner, her hand accidently slipped onto a table containing a metal tray, and all of the contents, including the tray, crashed loudly onto the floor.

She kept still and hoped there wasn't anyone in here. She half thought it was impossible, she would have seen the door opening if that was the case.

She froze when she heard light footsteps making their way toward the curtain, to where she was standing.

Keeping her eyes on the opened curtain, she slowly knelt down and picked up one of the things that fell. She was glad when the thing in her hand felt heavy; it would be a good weapon for when the person found her. She quickly scanned the area around her and slowly and quietly stood up.

She heard the footsteps stop, and her breathing stopped. The footsteps stopped somewhere near the outer part of the curtain.

She gathered as much courage as she could and shakily made her way towards the opening of the curtain. Her eyes had adjusted to the dark and she saw things in front of her, she hoped that would be an advantage for her.

Peeking out of the curtains, she saw something near the middle of the room. She was sure it was a person, and she was even surer that they had their back to her.

Moving slowly, she neared the figure, surprised that they hadn't moved yet. It was odd, but she wasn't going to complain.

She lifted up the heavy object in her hand and prepared herself for what was to come. _'I love you, Nick._'

She quickly brought the weapon down on the persons head, and heard it connect with a loud, out of place, crack. She screamed when the head came off and fell to her feet. Her eyes widened, and she dropped the weapon when she realized it wasn't a real person.

Quick footsteps to her left made her turn suddenly. The lights in the other room suddenly came on and she was hit with the lights blaring in her eyes and a person coming at her.

She let out a loud deafening scream.

* * *

**TBC…**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**REMEMBER…  
****REVIEWS ARE LOVE**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the 'House of Wax' characters, nor anything to do with the film. But I do own my character.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Her breath was knocked out of her when she was suddenly pushed backwards. Her body connected harshly with the floor, and her head slammed down making her dizzy.

She groaned and grabbed her head. She opened her eyes and looked up at the guy standing above her. He was just standing there, studying her.

Weakly, she slowly tried to push her body away, but groaned when her body ached in pain.

"Have you got her?" She heard a male voice shout from behind the locked door. She frowned when she realized that it was Bo. "Open the fucking door already!"

The person in front of her stopped staring and obediently moved over to the locked door. It opened suddenly once it was unlocked and Bo stepped through, grinning when he saw Vickie sprawled on the floor, a hand on her head, seeming pretty out of it.

He chuckled and moved past the unknown person, and crouched down beside her. He ran a hand down the side of her face and she winced in pain. "I told you you'd have a visitor soon, darling."

She blinked slowly in response and her head rolled away from him. Her head was all foggy and she could barely think, never mind actually listen to what he was saying.

She felt as though she was going to slip into unconsciousness, but tried her hardest to fight off the haziness.

"Better get her upstairs, gotta go get those two at the garage." Bo commented, looking at his brother, Vincent, who had returned to staring at Vickie. Bo stood up and frowned when Vincent moved down to pick her up.

"Hey, what the fuck you doing?" Bo asked, pushing him back. "You already did your part, pushed her so hard I don't think she can remember her own name." Bo commented, shaking his head. "Christ."

He pushed his silent brother away and moved in front of Vickie, who was squirming a little in pain, trying to get away. He tutted her. "We'll have none of that now, darling. You're staying with us." And with that, he knelt down and pulled her up and over his shoulder. He stood up and held carefully onto her, making sure she didn't fall off.

Vickie groaned when she felt her body being moved over his shoulder. She tried to stop him but could barely lift up her hand. He picked her up and turned towards the door. She weakly lifted her head up to stop Daltons cap from falling off her head, she was surprised it stayed on when she was roughly knocked to the floor.

As Bo started walking out, a hole in the floor caught her attention, she frowned and struggled to lift her head fully up to see it. It was as she thought, a trap door in the floor. Which must have been how the guy managed to get in the room with her.

She tried to vocalize her protests when Bo started moving out of the room and down the corridor to the stairs, but she couldn't think of the words to speak. Her body was screaming at her to rest, to close her eyes and slip into unconsciousness.

Trying not to pass out, she noticed they were in the living room and realized he said he was going to take her upstairs. She tried moving again, but a sudden pain stopped her, and she dropped her head in defeat.

As her head dropped, Dalton's cap on her head fell off and landed on the floor just in front of the stairs. She barely noticed and just let herself be carried without protest, she had to keep as much of her strength as possible.

Bo carried her upstairs and then into one of the bedrooms. He shifted her on his shoulder a little bit and moved towards the bed. He put one of his knees on the bed and slowly lowered her onto the bed. Her eyes were half closed and she was too weak to protest.

She was surprised when she was laid onto the soft comforter, but then her eyes almost shot open when she thought of what he might have planned for her. "No, no, no…" She whispered, bringing her hand weakly up to touch his arm.

He smirked and brushed her hair out of her face. "Don't worry about that, darling. There will be plenty of that later." He stood up and started moving around the room. "First I've got to get rid of that boyfriend of yours and his damn sister."

Her eyes started closing but she felt pain in her chest and knew it wasn't any injuries, it was her heart aching for Nick. "No, please, no." She murmured.

Bo went back to the bed, ropes in his hands. He ignored her and set to work bounding her hands and legs to the bed. "If I knew a simple tumble to the floor would knock you senseless, darling, I would've done it a lot sooner."

He turned and acknowledged Vincent when he walked in, watching as he stood at the end of the bed, watching Vickie. Bo finished his work and smirked, enjoying seeing her lying there defenseless.

"Fuck. You." She breathed out, using the last of her strength to curse at him.

Bo chuckled and stood next to her head. He leaned his face down, close to hers. "Oh, darling, I would love to." He whispered. He then took hold of her chin and pressed a soft kiss on her lips, before standing up and walking to stand beside Vincent.

The last thing Vickie saw before she blanked out was Bo standing next to the man from before, smirking. "But I have your friends to kill first."

* * *

**A WHILE LATER…  
****WITH NICK AND CARLY**

* * *

Carly and Nick were making their way up the hill, they had just escaped Bo and manage to injure him enough for them to get away. They were hoping to find Carly's phone inside Bo's truck so they can call for help. Nick was praying that Vickie and Dalton would be somewhere around, while Carly was also hoping that somehow they'd be able to find Wade around.

"That way." Carly whispered, motioning up the hill to the house.

They ran over to the truck parked half way over the lawn. "It's under the front seat." Carly told Nick, holding her injured finger close to her chest.

"Nice parking job." Nick commented as they went over to the front seat.

Carly moved in front of him and crawled onto the floor in the front seat, looking for her cell phone. She reached her hand out but didn't find anything. She backed out and stood next to Nick, defeated. "It's not in there."

They both turned their heads to look at the house. There was a light on downstairs and upstairs, but other than that, the house was dark.

"Vickie and Dalton…" Nick whispered.

Carly looked at him. "Wade went in there and never came out."

"Alright. We'll go in quick, one pass. If we can't find them, we have to get the hell out of here. We will get help and come back." Nick said looking up at the house. He desperately hoped Vickie was in there somehow. If he had to, he'd search the whole town and take on twenty more Bo's, just to have her back in his arms. If he didn't find her in there, he'd send Carly to go get help, he was going to keep looking. He couldn't leave her.

"Yeah." Carly agreed, nodding.

"Let's try the back." Nick suggested. He moved away from Carly and went towards the side of the house.

They found a door and Nick went up to it. "Stay close." He whispered to Carly, who found a baseball bat and picked it up. She nodded in response and tightened her grip on the bat.

Nick put his hand on the door handle and looked up at Carly, she nodded, and he slowly and quietly opened the door. He went inside and Carly followed closely after.

Carly went straight for the phone and picked it up. She sighed and placed it back down once she heard that it was dead. She took a peek in the kitchen and moved away once she saw it was safe.

She saw Nick wander past the pool table and into the living room. She followed him and noticed that this room was where the light was coming from.

"Vickie?" Nick whispered, in the direction of the stairs. "Dalton? Wade?"

There was no response.

Carly stepped into the living room and was about to turn and walk out when she noticed something on the floor. She frowned and went over to it. Kneeling down and picking it up, she realized it was Dalton's cap. "Dalton…" She whispered. She turned to look at Nick. "Nick! Look!"

Nick turned and walked over to her, frowning. She showed him the cap and he took it from her.

"It's Dalton's! He's here somewhere!" She whispered, starting to smile.

Nick gripped the cap in his hands tightly and brought it to his face.

Carly frowned and put a hand on Nick arm. "Nick, what's wrong? Dalton's alive, why are you-"

"No, it's not. It's Vickie's." Nick said, taking the cap from his face. Carly frowned not understanding. "Vickie took it from Dalton before we came out to get you. She was wearing it when we split up and she went with Dalton."

Carly shook his arm, wondering why he wasn't happy. "Then that means Vickie's alive." She said, trying to get him to realize Vickie could be safe.

Nick took a death breath and shook his head. "Or something else might have happened to her." Nick said, looking straight into Carly's eyes, making her see what he was meaning.

Carly shook her head, not wanting to believe it. "No, Vickie's strong. She's here, she must be. That guy, Bo, he kept me alive… he'll keep her alive." Nick glared when he heard the guys name, and the glare deepened when he understood what she meant. "We just need to look for her." Carly said, squeezing his arm.

Nick nodded and gripped the cap in his hands tightly. He looked around the room and then the stairs caught his attention. "There's a light on." He said, glancing at Carly.

She looked back at them, both hoping to god she was there.

Nick went to go to the stairs but Carly stopped him. "Nick… what if she's…" She trailed off, not wanting to say what could have happened to her. She could be dead. Or Bo might have gotten to her...

Nick's eyes flashed with pain and he looked up to the top of the stairs. "Vickie?" He shouted up. Screw being quiet, he had to know if she was up there. "Vickie!" He shouted again.

They looked at each other and kept quiet, listening out for movement.

* * *

**TBC…**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**REMEMBER…  
****REVIEWS ARE LOVE**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the 'House of Wax' characters, nor anything to do with the film. But I do own my character.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

When Vickie finally came to, she was glad that her body had settled into a dull aching instead of the full force pain she had felt earlier.

She had a pretty bad headache and was sure she could feel liquid on the back of her head, but as long as she wasn't dead, she was fine. Her side and back was also a little painful; her back from the obvious harsh fall, and her side from when Bo had slammed her into the pool table.

She wiggled about a little and remembered the restraints Bo had put on her. She looked up to her hands and tugged on them, but they wouldn't budge.

"Shit…" She whispered, letting her head fall back against the pillows.

She sighed and thought about the days events. "God, I'm so going to be thrown into more therapy after this." She said, groaning.

She laid there for a while thinking about every single thing in her life, and stopped when she came to Nick.

"Nick…" She whispered, smiling. She may have only been with him for a few years, but those years have been everything to her. Nick was her rock, he was everything.

She paused in her thinking and frowned when she thought she heard something. '_Oh, god. Please don't tell me they've came back'_ She begged, not wanting to have to face Bo and the other unknown guy.

She struggled to hear anything and sighed in relief when there was silence again.

Looking up at her bound hands again, she tried glaring them off, but stopped when she realized how foolish she was being.

Sighing again, she closed her eyes and let her body go limp, deciding to save her strength for when he came back.

'_Nick. I love you, Nick. I love you. Nick.'_ She thought, thinking purely about all the time she spent with him, and how much she loved it.

"Vickie?"

'_God, I'm even starting to imagine his voice as well. Guess I'm definitely going crazy.'_ She thought, frowning.

"Vickie!"

She blinked open her eyes in shock. That wasn't her imagining it.

"Nick?" She whispered, shocked beyond belief. She looked at the door that Bo had obviously closed before he left and started shouting Nick's name. "Nick! Nick, I'm here! Nick!"

Tears started falling down her face as she called for him.

"Vickie! Shit, Vickie! Where are you?" She heard Nick call.

"Here! This bedroom! I'm in here, Nick! Please!" She shouted, letting him follow her voice.

She called out in relief and delight when she saw Nick throw open the door.

"Vickie!" He called, his eyes lightening up. He ran over to her and brought her body to his.

She struggled to hug him back, so she just let him hold her. She felt tears on her cheek and knew they were Nick's. She glanced up in the doorway and smiled when she saw Carly there. "Carly, you're alive!"

Carly smiled and a few tears made their way down her cheek as well. She nodded and brought a hand to her mouth to stop the big river that was threatening to come.

Nick pulled back and took Vickie's face in-between his hands. "I love you, I thought… I thought something terrible." He said, and put his forehead on hers. "I love you so much, I thought I'd lost you."

"You haven't, I'm here." Vickie said, leaning up to kiss him. She leaned back and smiled at him. "As much as I love this 'Glad you're not dead' party, I wouldn't mind getting untied." She joked, trying to get her hard demeanor back.

Nick saw right through it and kissed her again. "Anything. Anything you want." He stood up and started untying the ropes around her. Carly went to her other side and set to work as well.

Once Vickie was free, Nick brought her into his arms again, fully encasing her in his arms.

He sighed and laid his head on top of hers. "Vickie?" He asked softly, meeting Carly's eyes over the top of Vickie's head.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Were you hurt?" Nick asked, his voice tense.

"Well, I didn't let him bring me up here willingly. I'm a little scuffed up and I think my head might be bleeding but-" Carly cut her off.

Carly sat down on the bed beside her and looked at her carefully. "Vickie…" She paused and met Vickie's confused eyes. "Did he _hurt _you?" She asked softly, hoping she would understand what she meant.

Vickie immediately understood and shook her head. "He said…" She trailed off, and didn't know whether or not she should tell them what he had said.

"Go on." Nick said, soothingly, stroking her hair.

She sighed. "He said he was going to kill you guys first."

Nick's hand paused in stroking her hair and Carly noticed. "The main thing is that he didn't hurt you… other than the bumps and what not." Carly said, quickly.

Vickie nodded and laid her hand on top of Nick's, stopping him from stroking her hair. She leaned back and looked up at him. "Nick, I'm alright. I'm fine." She said, trying to reassure him.

He sighed and leaned his forehead on hers. "It doesn't get rid of the feeling that I had lost you…"

Carly cut in before Vickie could respond. "Guys, I don't mean to cut this short… but that Bo guy could return at any minute, we need to get out of here."

Nick nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, before he turns us into wax." He whispered under his breath, still not believing that that was what happened to everyone in town.

Vickie pulled back, having heard him. "What? Into wax?" She demanded.

Carly shared a look with Nick and took his place in front of her on the bed. She quickly explained everything that had happened since her and Wade left them at camp, her voice shaking whenever she spoke of Wade and the incident that happened.

To say Vickie was shocked was an understatement. She sat, mouth gaping.

Carly turned to Nick, wanting to hurry them again. He nodded his head, understanding what she was going to say. "You head down, I'll get her." He said, gently taking hold of Vickie arm.

Carly stood up and turned to go out of the door. She stopped at the last minute. "Oh!" She turned and produced Dalton's cap from her hands. She held it out to Vickie who seemed to have been snapped out of it from the sight of his cap.

Vickie carefully took the cap from Carly, looking up at her with grateful eyes, tears building.

"Your welcome." Carly whispered, turning and walking out of the room, leaving Nick to get Vickie downstairs.

It took Nick and Vickie a while to gather themselves and finally get downstairs.

When they reached the bottom step, free from fear and tears, they noticed Carly near the kitchen, staring at something. "Nick. Nick, there's guns."

Nick rushed over to Carly, keeping an arm around Vickie while he went to her.

He gently moved Carly out of the way and tried to use his hands to pull it off, but it wouldn't budge. Vickie pointed out the baseball bat Carly was still holding and Nick took it off her, wrapping a cloth around it to lessen the noise. He smashed the glass around it and Carly tried pulling it. It still didn't budge.

Carly looked around the side of the container and turned to Nick again. "It's bolted to the wall." She noticed a lock above the container and grabbed it. "There's gotta be a key around here somewhere." She said and walked over to the set of drawers.

Nick took hold of Vickie's hand, not wanting to be parted from her. He leaded her into the kitchen, looking around.

Vickie noticed a wooden block full of kitchen knifes. She had just pulled one out for self defense when the front door slammed open. Nick quickly hid behind the fridge and pulled her in front of him. She looked up at Nick and saw him lean his head out. She too peeked her head out and saw Carly nodding her head at Nick. Her eyes widened when she saw Bo, leaning over, holding his stomach.

Her hand tightened on the knife and she felt Nick grab onto that hand tightly. She looked up at him and saw him shake his head at her. "Not now." He mouthed at her.

He turned his head, looking behind them. He saw a door and pulled Vickie quietly away from the fridge.

Keeping her body pinned to his, he back out of the kitchen and into the hallway. They saw a glimpse of the kitchen light being turned on before they went around the corner and out of sight.

Vickie turned and noticed that she recognized the corridor they were in. She frowned and stepped away from Nick.

She started walking, letting her feet lead her. She stopped in front of a door and quietly opened it. Her eyes widened as she let the door swing open.

Nick walked up behind her, confused with her behavior.

"I ran in here… to hide." She whispered, taking a few steps inside.

Nick stepped in behind her and closed the door, ignoring her soft protests.

He turned around and shushed her, telling her she was safe with him. She sighed and turned around, continuing to visualize what happened to her. "Talk to me." Nick whispered, coming up behind her and holding her close. "Tell me what happened." He whispered into her ear.

"I went in there." She pointed out the curtain, which was fully open. "Then the light went off…" She whispered, remembering her fear when she was enclosed in darkness. "I was scared. I heard footsteps." She stepped towards the curtains, Nick following closely behind. "I saw someone standing here." She looked down to where she was standing and kept talking. "I hit them over the head… it was a wax person." She shuddered as she remembered what Carly told her. They were real people underneath. "Footsteps rushed at me, and the lights came back on. I was blinded… and then I was pushed." She turned where she stood and pointed to the floor in front of them. "I fell hard there…" She blinked and reached a hand up to her head. Nick took the hand and pressed a loving kiss against it, continuing to listen to her.

"The guy who pushed me, he opened the door for Bo… he came in and put me over his shoulder… and took me upstairs. He used the rope to keep me there… I was so scared." She whispered, leaning her head back onto Nick's shoulder.

"You won't ever feel that again, I promise you." He whispered, heatedly.

Vickie turned and looked up at him, tracing his face with her fingers. "I was scared… but I was so angry too." Her face tightened, thinking of all of her friends who were hurt by the two monsters.

Nick understood and nodded. "Keep that anger, baby. For when the payback comes."

She looked up at him and pressed a soft kiss against his lips.

When she leaned back, she was hit with another memory. She gasped softly and turned around, looking down.

"Baby?" Nick asked, frowning. She ignored him and continued to look on the floor.

She noticed a small circle of light and pointed it out to Nick. "There! I remember… the guy; he came up through the trap door. This trap door!" She said, pointing to it.

Nick looked at her for a second before going over to it. He carefully pulled it open and looked down into it. "This…" He said, trailing off as he contemplated his thoughts. "This is where we'll escape." Nick said, nodding.

He looked back up at her in thought. "We need to get Carly first." Vickie nodded in agreement. "You wait here, I'll get her."

Her head snapped up to look at him. "Nick! Wh-" Nick grabbed her face and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"I'll be fine." He reassured her, staring straight into her eyes.

She reluctantly let him go and watched as he slipped out the door.

"Be careful…" She whispered after him.

She sighed and brought the knife in her hands close to her chest, ready to use it when she needed to.

She whipped around when she heard a noise at the door, and sighed in relief when she saw it was just Nick and Carly.

Nick quickly stepped over to Vickie and encouraged her to go down the steps. "I saw Paige and Blake's bodies. They're dead." Carly said as Nick followed behind her.

Vickie paused on the stairs, not wanting to believe it.

"We gotta go. Now." Nick said to them, nudging Vickie to continue down the stairs.

Vickie walked through the tunnel, feeling numb. Her heart ached in pain for the loss of her two best friends. But her fists clenched in anger for the two monsters that killed them.

She thought back to what Nick had said. _'Keep that anger, baby. For when the payback comes'_

Payback.

'_Oh, there's definitely going to be some payback.'_ Vickie thought darkly, clenching her fist around the knife in her hand.

* * *

**TBC…**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**REMEMBER…  
****REVIEWS ARE LOVE**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the 'House of Wax' characters, nor anything to do with the film. But I do own my character.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

Vickie, Nick and Carly all quickly walked through the tunnel.

They covered their ears when they walked past a machine making loud noises.

Vickie stopped walking as the lights stopped in front of them. She turned to Nick who looked down the tunnel. "I can't see anything!" He shouted, trying to be heard over the machine.

He looked at the walls and noticed switches. "There's gotta be a light here somewhere." He commented, flipping the switches.

Carly and Vickie joined him, testing out all the switches. "I wonder what these switches are for!" Vickie shouted.

They kept trying until finally Nick found the right one. The lights down the tunnel all came on at once, making them wince at the sudden brightness.

They continued down the tunnel until they came to a lightly lit room. Walking forward, they all looked around, frowning.

Vickie saw something out of the corner of her eye and turned, her eyes widening.

Dalton's jacket.

"N-nick!" She shouted, catching his attention. "Look, Dalton's jacket." She reached out and touched it, not believing her eyes.

Nick stared at the jacket before moving towards the figure in the middle of the room, covered in wax.

"Nick…" Carly called, softly.

Nick ignored her and stopped in front of the wax figure.

Vickie took a few hesitating steps forward but stopped, not wanting to go any further. "What the fuck have they done to him?" Vickie whispered, her hand shaking.

Carly looked over at Vickie just as Nick tried to move the cage around Dalton's head. It snapped and Vickie's whole body flinched.

"No!" Carly whispered, tears falling down her cheeks.

Nick looked as though he was going to be sick and lightly turned to connect eyes with Vickie. She stared at him blankly, blinking slowly.

"Vickie…" He slowly whispered, his eyes full of sorrow.

Carly lifted a hand to her mouth and went over to Nick, clasping onto him tightly. "No, Nick, please!" She said, sobbing into his shoulder.

Vickie stared at them before her eyes flickered back to Dalton's body.

'_Dalton'_ She thought, softly. '_They killed Dalton…'_

Her hand twitched as she felt anger begin to take place over the sadness she felt.

Nick looked back up at her and saw her eyes darken with anger.

"Vickie-" He started softly, but was cut off when he saw someone come out of the tunnel.

Carly turned and gasped as she saw the figure. "That's Vincent!" She shouted, as the guy pulled out two long knifes.

Vickie's head turned slowly and watched as Nick pushed the table in front of them straight into Vincent. He retaliated by slicing Nick in the back with his knife.

Carly went at him with her baseball bat, as Vickie turned and picked up a stone tray beside her, dropping the knife in her hand.

Vincent grabbed onto the bat and held his knife to Carly's throat. He then swung her around, throwing her down to the ground.

Vickie, with the heavy tray in her hand, quickly went at Vincent, slamming it harshly against his back. He faltered for a second before turning to attack Vickie.

Nick saw this and quickly charged at him, stopping him from hurting her.

Vickie quickly went to Carly, checking to see if she was okay.

Nick and Vincent both wrestled for a second before Nick got the upper hand and threw him to the floor.

Nick stood and made his way over to the two, quickly picking up Carly. "Come on, Carly, move it!" They moved to the door and Nick stopped, going over to some chains and pulling them, causing burning hot wax to spill onto the floor.

Vincent put his hand up to block out the fire, but saw he couldn't get to the other side of the room.

"Nick, let's get out of here. Hurry!" Carly shouted.

Nick ran over to them and they all ran up the stairs, going through the rooms, trying to find an exit.

Vickie stopped when she ran into Nick's back. She looked to see what he was looking at and gasped.

"No. Oh, my God! Wade." Carly groaned, staring at Wade's wax figure.

"Come on!" Nick said, pulling her along.

Vickie opened the door in front of them and stepped through, stopping when she saw Bo.

Bo chuckled. "Well, hello there, darling. Here I was hoping you'd still be tied up to my bed." He said smirking.

Nick ran at him, taking him to the floor. "You sick fuck!"

They got up and started throwing punches, but Bo quickly threw Nick at a sofa and few wax figures.

Carly next went at him and slammed the baseball bat into his back. Bo shouted in pain and turned, punching her in the face. Carly flew backwards, landing on the floor, the bat falling out of her hands.

Vickie clenched her jaw, breathing heavily. She went towards him, picking up the bat as she went, and glared as he smirked at her. "Now what you going to do?" He drawled. "_Darling._"

"Mother fucker!" She shouted as she swiped the bat at his head, catching his jaw. She lifted the bat to hit him again, when he caught her off guard by charging at her. She was smacked down to the ground, her head snapping to the side as he punched her. The bat had fallen out of her hands and was too far for her to reach.

Bo stood up and delivered a swift kick to her side, sending her sprawling again.

Fire was erupting around them, coming up through the floor.

Nick let out a growl and jumped from the chairs to where Bo was standing. They started delivering punches, as Vickie held her side, feeling winded. She lifted herself to her knees, glaring as Bo picked Nick up and held him by the neck.

She stood up fully and quickly went over. She jumped up and threw her arm around Bo's neck, squeezing tightly. She heard him gurgle and watched as Nick put his hand on the arrow on his chest, twisting it painfully.

Bo started shouting in pain and slammed his head back into Vickie's face, making her stagger backwards and fall to the floor.

Nick got Bo on the ground and started punching him, not realizing that Bo had a knife in his hand. He cried out as Bo stabbed his leg with the knife.

Vickie wiped her bleeding lip and scrambled over to the baseball bat she had dropped. She saw Carly stand up, looking as though she was going to throw herself at Bo. Vickie held up her hand to stop her and quickly turned back to Nick.

She watched as Bo stood up, heading to Nick. She quickly went and slammed the bat into his face, stopping him from going near him. She delivered another blow that knocked him to the floor.

Carly quickly ran past them and went to Nick, seeing if he was okay.

"Fuck you! You fucking asshole!" Vickie screamed, slamming the baseball bat continuously into his face. "I'm. Not. Your. Fucking. Darling!" She shouted, hitting him with each word.

Carly stood up and went next to Vickie, who was breathing heavily; staring down at Bo's mangled face. Carly delivered a swift kick to his body, wanting him to pay for what he had done.

"Vickie, behind you!" Nick shouted, staring as Vincent walked into the room.

Vickie turned and brought the bloodied bat up, ready to hit him. She started to move backwards, shoving Carly behind her.

Vincent quickly walked over to his brother, kneeling down beside him.

"Come on. Get up! Please!" Carly begged, trying to get Nick to stand up. Vickie was standing in front of them, protectively, holding the baseball bat tightly.

Vincent let out a restrained yell, mourning his brother. He suddenly turned his head to look at Vickie and Carly.

Vickie tensed and held the bat even tighter. "Run! Go, Vickie, Carly! Run!" Nick shouted, shoving Carly away from him.

Vickie ran over to the stairs and hit the chain that was on fire out of the way. She grabbed Carly's arm and pushed her in front of her up the stairs. She heard Vincent's loud footsteps behind her and quickened her pace up the stairs.

"Hey, Vincent…" Nick called, trying to get his attention. "Hey! Vincent!"

Vincent ignored him and continued up the stairs.

Vickie turned and saw him coming up. Her eyes widened and she shoved Carly forwards, not letting her stop. Her eyes quickly caught Nick's and saw them fill with pain.

"I swear to God, if you hurt her..." Nick growled at Vincent, struggling to stand up.

Breathing heavily, Vickie turned and ran up the next set of stairs, Vincent following closely.

"_Vincent!_" Nick screamed after him.

* * *

**TBC…**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**REMEMBER…  
****REVIEWS ARE LOVE**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the 'House of Wax' characters, nor anything to do with the film. But I do own my character.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

Vickie dashed into the room behind Carly, quickly shutting the door after them. They leaned on the door for a quick second, trying control their breathing.

Noticing a crib in the corner of the room, Vickie ran to it and pushed it against the door with Carly's help. They made sure it was in place and both fell to the floor in shock when a knife came through the wax door.

Carly screamed as they watched the knife go through the crib, and through the two baby's heads.

Vickie stood up, slipping as she did so, and pulled Carly up as well.

They backed up, coming to a stop at the bottom of the bed. Vickie moved in front of Carly, holding up the baseball bat in her hands.

They watched, horrified, as Vincent tore his way through the door.

He stood in front of them, holding a knife threateningly.

Vickie tightened her grip on the bat and was about to raise her arm to hit him when Carly put her hand on her arm and leaned around her to talk to Vincent.

"No! Listen to me." Carly insisted, putting her hand up. "Listen to me! I heard you talking. You don't need to do this. You didn't have to listen to your brother. I saw Bo's scars... and the highchairs."

Vickie noticed Vincent move a little and pushed Carly onto the bed, following closely behind. "No!" Carly screamed. The got to the end of the bed and Carly once again put her hand up and continued to talk to him. Vickie glanced at her, not sure if it was working.

"You're not a freak! He was! You don't need to do this. Please. You're an artist! Bo was lying to you. He used you. Do you really think that your mother would have wanted you to do this?" Carly pleaded with him.

She looked over at the door and saw him move towards her again. "Please don't kill us!" She shouted.

Vickie grabbed her arm and pushed her to the door. "Carly, run!" She shouted. She followed behind her and slammed into the wall outside the door. Carly slipped and fell down the hallway.

Vickie turned just in time to see Nick throw himself at Vincent. "Mother fucker!" They landed on the bed and were wrestling for the knife in Vincent's hand.

"Nick!" She shouted, not wanting him to get hurt. She saw Vincent flip them over and hold the knife above Nick's face.

She skidded over to the bed, just in time to see Nick rip off Vincent's mask.

"Oh, shit." Nick said, looking up at his face. His eyes widened when he saw Vickie jump onto Vincent's back, holding the baseball bat tightly against his neck. Nick felt the knife slacken a bit and kept pushing against him.

"Carly!" Nick shouted, hoping she could help them.

Vickie tried to pull back with the bat on Vincent's throat, but he pushed against it, choking himself more, but putting more power on the knife.

"I'm here!" Carly called, slipping into the room. She ran over to them and noticed the knife in Nick's leg. She quickly pulled it out, ignoring Nick's shout in pain.

Vincent saw Carly with the knife and quickly turned on her. He slammed his elbow deeply into Vickie's side, throwing her off of him and making her fall beside Nick. At the same time he slashed at Carly, but he was stopped by Nick's arm.

"Carly, do it! Do it now!" Nick shouted, keeping Vincent's knife from stabbing him again.

Carly shouted out and thrusted the knife straight into his stomach, sinking it in deep.

Vincent's body went weak and Nick took the opportunity to kick him away from them. His body crashed onto the floor, falling through and into the room below.

In response, the rest of the room started to fall away. Carly fell where she was standing, while Nick and Vickie fell with the bed. They landed with a hard thump onto the soft wax.

Vickie groaned and felt Carly grab her arm, urging her to get up. "C'mon, Vickie, get up! We need to get Nick out of here."

Vickie held onto her severely bruised side and struggled to stand up. She grabbed onto one of Nick's arms and started tugging him up. "Baby, come on, stand up!" She said, gritting her teeth. She wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders and helped walk him across the now melting wax.

"How do we get out?" Nick shouted as they came to the dead end wall.

They backed up as the floor beneath them started melting and falling away.

"Look! The wall!" Carly shouted. Nick and Vickie turned to see Carly clawing away at the wall, taking off chunks.

They too started pulling at the wall, clumps of wax sticking to their fingers. "Dig!" Carly urged.

Feeling their fingers go through the other side, they started digging faster. "Faster, faster!"

Vickie looked behind them and gasped when she saw the floor beneath them getting shorter. "Oh, shit." She turned back around and pulled as much of the wall as she could. "Dig, dig!"

They got through to the other side and Vickie encouraged Carly to go through the wall first. Vickie squeezed in next, followed closely by Nick. They pushed the wax out of their way, and waited for the house to sink.

When it finally did start to melt and sink to the ground, Nick held Vickie close to himself.

They gasped in pain once they reached the bottom and pulled themselves out from under the hard wax. They stumbled up and away from the melting house, holding their hands up when it went up in flames.

Nick took Vickie's hand and started limping away from the house, Carly following.

"That's it…" Vickie mumbled, her breathing returning to normal. "It's over."

They all seemed to breathe a sigh of relief as they watched the 'House of Wax' go up in flames.

* * *

Vickie winced as a paramedic guy pushed his fingers against her side, checking for injuries. "Well, your ribs aren't broken, just bruised."

"Oh, well theres a plus side to things." She said softly, but sarcastically. She pulled down her top again and lightly rubbed her side.

"Don't worry; we'll get you and your friends to a hospital." The guy said before heading through the front of the ambulance and getting out..

She sighed and turned to the front. Carly was sitting in front of her, getting her finger wrapped by another paramedic, and Nick was leaning out of the end of the ambulance.

"Hey! That's my friend's camera." Nick shouted, spotting Dalton's camera. The guy holding the camera ignored him and kept walking. "Hey, that's my friend's camera!" He shook his head when the guy continued to ignore him.

Vickie bit her lip, wishing they had the camera. It would be something to remember Dalton, Wade, Paige and Blake by.

"Sorry, son. That's evidence." A Sheriff said, walking over. "You guys okay?"

Nick and Carly just stared at him, while Vickie scoffed and shook her head.

The Sheriff nodded, looking at each of them. "Well, don't worry. We'll get you to the hospital."

"How could no one have known about all of this?" Carly asked as the paramedic continued to tape up her finger.

"Truth is, this town's hard as hell to get to. It's been abandoned ten years, ever since that sugar mill shut down. Hell, it ain't even on the map anymore. We found all those cars in that old factory. Those Sinclair boys pulled people off the interstate for years. If it wasn't for all the smoke from the fire, we wouldn't have even known." The Sheriff said, looking around at the wreckage.

Another officer walked up to him and told him he was needed.

The Sheriff nodded and touched Nick's shoulder. "Excuse me." He said, and walked away.

After that they were left on their own for a while, and even got to wander outside a little. Soon though they were ushered back into the ambulance so that they could be delivered to the hospital.

Vickie, Carly and Nick all sat looking out at the remainders of the town, until the paramedic that patched up Vickie closed the ambulances door and drove them away.

Nick sighed as Vickie leaned her head on his shoulder, looking for some comfort.

Carly sat quietly beside Vickie, looking out of the windows of the ambulance.

"Maybe there's some good memories on this." Nick said softly, as he pulled the evidence bag that contained Dalton's camera out of his jacket.

Vickie frowned as she looked down at Dalton's camera. Surely they would notice that it was missing.

"You took it?" Carly asked, looking at Nick weakly.

Nick looked down at the camera then back up at Carly. "It just felt wrong leaving it behind. You know?"

Vickie sat up a bit more and looked at both of them, smiling a little.

"You okay?" Carly asked, looking first at Vickie, then at Nick.

Nick looked at Vickie who looked at him. He nodded. "We're okay."

Carly nodded and then frowned as she looked outside again. Vickie noticed and looked out the window too.

The creepy guy who had given Carly and Wade a ride up to the town was sitting at the back of his truck waving at them.

Vickie frowned and turned her head, sharing a look with Carly. They both silently agreed to ignore it.

Forgetting about the creepy guy, Vickie looked back up at Nick when he softly nudged her.

Vickie smiled weakly again and cuddled back up to Nick, who started stroking her hair. She turned her head to smile at Carly when she tiredly leaned her head on her shoulder. Vickie gently took Carly's hand, squeezing it softly. She smiled when she felt her squeeze her hand back.

"It's alright... we're safe now." Nick said, continuing to stroke her hair.

Vickie nodded, closing her eyes. "Yeah… we're safe." She agreed softly, holding his free hand.

* * *

**SAME TIME…  
****WITH THE SHERIFF**

* * *

"Sheriff?" Came a voice through the Sheriff's walkie talkie.

The Sheriff stopped walking and picked it up. "Yeah, Dave?"

"Ran the Sinclair family through CDIC. Trudy and the doctor didn't have two sons." The guy said, pausing a little.

"_They had three."_

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
